Cuando te encuentre
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro lleva dos años de servicio militar por culpa de una guerra,al no tener a nadie en su vida se alisto,una vez terminado todo tiene tiempo para relajarse iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. No se borran tan fácilmente los recuerdos traumáticos de guerras.Zoro lo único que quiere es ser feliz ¿podrá cumplir ese objetivo? ¿conocerá a la mujer de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando te encuentre **

**Holaaa nakamas aquí os traigo mi primer finc largo k con tanto cariño estoy escribiendo,para mi opinión no esta nada mal xD **

**Espero que disfruten del 1º capitulo**

**disfruten nos leemos abajo n.n **

**nota aquí le cambie la edad a Zoro aquí tiene 24 años **

**Capitulo 1 En mi camino hacia mi destino **

Estamos en guerra contra irak, la rutina diaria de mi vida siempre a sido extrema hasta el punto de casi perder la vida en contadas veces, e visto ante mis ojos cosas horribles, asesinatos,bombas,guerras,familiares llorando por la perdida de sus seres amados... Todo lo que tenga que ver con destrucción.

Ya no me acuerdo apenas de las cosas normales o aburridas de donde vivía, me acuerdo que me quedaba en el jardín tocando la guitarra con mi perro al lado mientras dormía,todo eso cambio cuando entramos en guerra.

Me ofrecí como soldado por que a parte de que no tenía familia, veía como mayores y niños morían

como los niños en apenas un día perdía a sus padres dejándolos huérfanos y pensaba que si no tengo nada que perder... ¿por que intentar salvar a mi país? Al fin y al cabo así los niños podrían tener un

buen futuro, además uno de mis mejores amigos también se apunto.

Se llama Luffy el se apunto por ordenes de su abuelo no es que le hiciera mucha gracia pero bueno... Ya han pasado 2 años desde que estamos en guerra ahora nos encontramos en plena noche en Israel en unas cavernas donde el enemigo se oculta.

Cada paso que daba me sentía mas nervioso lo cual hacía que estuviera alerta,Luffy iba delante mía

lo ascendieron al Capitán y estaba al mando de esta misión que nos podía costar la vida,detrás mía

estaba todo nuestro escuadrón todos íbamos un poco agachados ya que las cavernas eran algo bajas

yo estaba mirando a mi alrededor atento en cualquier detalle.

-Roronoa di le al resto que esperen aquí igual que tu, avanzaré yo 1º -Me dijo mi capitán

-De acuerdo ¡chicos quedaos aquí1-Les mande la orden y tal como se suponía nadie mas avanzo catando mis ordenes, tuve que gritar ya que eramos unos 90 soldados, allí yo era en vice capitán

la mano derecha de Luffy por decirlo de alguna manera, bueno me estoy desviando de mi

situación como iba diciendo...

Mi capitán se adelantó y de repente sentí unas pisadas aparte de las de luffy se escuchaba otras pisadas en aquella tierra desértica en la que estábamos, escuche un ruido...Tal vez una voz y me gire en busca de aquel sonido, cogí mi arma preparado para cualquier cosa, sabia que no eramos los únicos que estábamos por allí,estaba tenso y muy nervioso.

me acerque a mi capitán para avisarle ya que el seguía andando y con lo descuidado que es no se había dado cuenta .

-Señor,no estamos solos e escuchado otras pisadas y me atrevo a decir que también voces -Fue terminar de hablar cuando salieron de sus escondites aquellos malnacidos, mi capitán empezó a disparar le dio a uno de ellos y puso alerta a todo el escuadrón y todos nos pusimos a disparar

Todo sucedía muy rápido no daba tiempo a penas de pensar, me puse a cubrirle las espaldas a mi capitán mientras disparábamos todos, observaba como la gente caía,algunos enemigos otros de los mios...hasta que por fin derrotamos al culpable de toda esta guerra...Y por fin pudimos decir que ganamos...Todo ya había terminado

Al día siguiente nos reunieron a todos en las cavernas mientras el FBI y gente importante entraba con algunos otros soldados,yo estaba a un lado de la entrada como vigía.

Vi a lo lejos al abuelo de Luffy acercarse, iba bien trajeado con un esmoquin blanco, acababa de hablar con Shanks que era el Teniente y le felicito por su trabajo.

Se acercó a mi alzando las manos

-¡Vaya Zoro! Que alegría verte-Me dijo mientras posó una de sus manos en mi hombro,yo iba con mi uniforme de soldado obviamente y armado con mis pistolas y un chaleco antibalas.

-Hola Grap

-Vaya cuando me enteré de que ganamos temí por tu vida y la de mi nieto jajaja me alegro de que ambos estéis bien.

-Gracias...-Miré cabiz bajo y me atreví a preguntar algo muy importante-Oye...Ayer ¿cuantos de los

nuestros perdimos?-Le mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta el suspiro me desvío la mirada y me la volvió otra vez.

-Veras...Durante el incidente de ayer perdimos a 48 de los nuestros-Hubo un silencio entre los dos,un poco incomodo ya que la situación no era muy agradable.

-Hoy mismo comunicaremos el mensaje a sus familiares y nuestras condolencias.

-Ya veo...-Le dije desviando mi mirada de el.

-Por cierto Zoro...Ve preparando las maletas dentro de 2 semanas volvéis todos a casa el gobierno os da las gracias a todos ustedes por vuestro servicio.

Realmente no sabía que hacer al volver...Vendí mi casa,no tengo familia...Solo tengo a luffy mi perro que debe estar en casa de Ace y ya esta.

Una vez en una misión de hablaron de un pueblecito tranquilo y con gente amable,eso es justo lo que quiero un lugar tranquilo desde que estoy en este infierno me desvelo por la noche

tengo pesadillas etc...

No me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de ser soldado, es mas estoy contento e ayudado a gente y e conocido países etc...

Estoy aquí desde los 22 prácticamente y han pasado dos años y me prometí a mi mismo que si salia

de aquí con vida disfrutaría de la vida y sería feliz tener una vida normal,olvidar todo esto

así que lo primero que haré cuando vuelva sera preparar las maletas ir a ese pueblo a mudarme,comprare una casa o un piso ya que tengo bastante dinero ingresado en el banco mas ahora que se a terminado la guerra, conseguiré un empleo en lo que sea para ganarme la vida

y si es posible me gustaría encontrar a una chica, no soy muy ligón ni nada de eso la verdad pero ya uno a los 24 piensa mas en su vida y no ir de juerga ni nada de eso...

Sinceramente nunca e tenido pareja,si es cierto que se me haya juntado alguna chica a coquetear conmigo pero yo paso...La que busco tiene que ser perfecta no se, pero cuando la encuentre lo sabré

y así tal vez me case algún día y formaremos una familia lo que yo siempre quise tener cuando era

pequeño y así por fin podre olvidar todo esto e intentar tener una nueva vida sin pesadillas,preocupaciones …

e intentar ser feliz

-FIN-

**Holaaa nakamas espero que os haya gustado este 1º capitulo,como habréis notado en este 1º capitulo os e presentado a Zoro y sus pensamientos y algo de su vida y bueno estoy muy contenta de este capitulo que e disfrutado escribiéndolo para ustedes,espero que os haya gustado tendré la continuación pronto os lo prometo n.n y si podéis dejarme un review se agradece que tampoco cuesta tanto xD tambíen me gustaria dedicar y agradecer el apoyo a Catakira,Lord Yaventil y Zu Robin Kato por escuchar mi idea y apoyarme y en especial a Zu Robin Kato por darme unos consejitos os quiero nakamas :D**

**En fin ...nos leemos nakamas :D **

**sayonara **


	2. El ayer y el Futuro

**Holaaa nakamas aquí os traigo el siguiente de este de esta historia,gracias por los ánimos por que siempre ayudan**

**Declaimer:Los personajes no son mios son obra de Eiichiro Oda *-* aviso lenguaje soez y puede que cambie a alguien la edad pero eso se notara en el texto.**

**Disfruten :D**

**Cuando te encuentre Capitulo 2 "El ayer y el futuro"**

Ya a pasado un mes desde que ganamos la guerra, todo se centro en esos días en entrevistas a los supervivientes o alguna reunión o alguna fiesta...

Y era el día de irnos todos a nuestros hogares,me levante de mi cama y me vestí listo para partir

me puse una camisa de mangas cortas negra y me puse unos pantalones de camuflaje que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y mis botas negras. Me miré en un espejo que tenía colgado en la pared y que estaba un poco roto ya que una vez nos bombardearon por la noche ese día recuerdo que casi muero...Sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo tan amargo,vi mi reflejo en el espejo,tenía el pelo rapado pude notar que me creció un poco de pelusilla en la barbilla,toque aquella barba d días con mi mano derecha pasándola por toda la barbilla,decidí no quitármela ya que me quedaba bien.

Me acerque a una mesilla de noche en la que tenía dos collares de militar,esas chapas metálicas que te dan al llegar...Hoy sería el día en el que volvería a mi vida normal, e iniciar una nueva etapa.

Lo tenía todo planeado así que me iría a ese pueblo.

-Hey buenos días Zoro¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?-Me dijo Luffy mirándome fijamente

-Ehh..-Mire mis cosas y mis maletas-Si lo tengo todo listo-Se noto un poco en mi voz que estaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien,por cierto al final...lo que me dijiste ¿es cierto que te iras a ese pueblo del que me contantes?

-Ah eso,si me e decidido-Le dije mientras guardaba alguna cosa

-Sinceramente me parece bien, Kuina estaría orgullosa de ti hubiera sido lo que ella hubiera querido.

Kuina... numerosos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente, era como una hermana para mi. todavía recuerdo

el día que murió

-Venga Zorro afuera nos esperan-Me avisó Luffy haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Venga vamos -Sonríe a Luffy el cruzo antes por la puerta y le eche un último vistazo a esta mierda de panorama que tantos malos recuerdos me traen y cerré la puerta para no volver a ver este sitio jamás,recordando esos sucesos,miré hacia el suelo.

Desde 2 años me e levantado inseguro sintiendo como la muerte me hablaba, y sin embargo había podido salir de aquel puto infierno.

Me apresuré para salir y cogí mis maletas,le eché una última mirada a mi cuarto y me marche.

Todos los supervivientes y yo subimos a los autobuses para llegar al aeropuerto,muchos de nosotros estábamos muy emocionados,ya que tenían tantas ganas como yo de volver a casa

yo estaba compartiendo asiento con Luffy y detrás nuestra teníamos a nuestros dos amigos Usopp y Franky.

Usopp tenía 23 años y ya estaba casado pues dejo embarazada a su novia kaya cuando eran mas jóvenes,tenía una hija con un año, había que verle la cara que ponía al hablar de su hija.

Franky por su parte tenia 36 años y estaba solo el nos decía que era demasiado "Super" para las mujeres pero le hacíamos caso omiso.

-Eyy Usopp ya te quedan tan solos horas de conocer en persona a tu hijita-Le dijo un emocionado Luffy que se giró de su asiento para poder charlar con ellos.

-Si es cierto,dios tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mi niña,justo dentro de 2 semanas cumple ya dos añitos, me da mucha alegría saber que estaré allí.

-¿Me podrías enseñar otra vez la foto de tu hija?-Le pregunte

-Si claro toma-Me entregó la foto y la cogí con mi mano derecha,mire la foto y no pude ocultar una sonrisa al ver la foto,salía su madre con ellas embarazos en la sala del hospital.

-Es precisa Usopp, enhorabuena-Le entregué la foto y el la guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Muchas gracias Zoro.

-Es verdad tu hija es SUPER linda-Dijo Franky mientras juntaba sus brazos haciendo para mi una pose ridícula-Y da gracias a dios que no saco tu nariz jajaja-Todos empezamos a reír por la gracia de Franky incluso Usopp,al parecer no se lo había tomado mal la broma.

-¿Y vosotros que haréis a partir de ahora?-Nos preguntó Usopp estaba bien claro que el iría con su familia,y bien que hacía.

Todos nos miramos para saber quien empezaba a hablar y ese tuvo que ser Luffy

-Bueno...Yo estaré con mi hermano y visitaré a mi padre y conseguiré un trabajo-aclaró este mirando a Usopp.

-y...¿no vas a buscar pareja?-Le dijo Usopp mirándole fijamente

-Pues...No lo había pensado-Luffy miro hacia el techo y puso un mano en su mentón

-¿¡Como que no lo habías pensado,es algo lógico!?-Le gritó Usopp al cual Luffy se río con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jajaja no pasa nada ya la buscaré,¿y tu Franky?-Le pregunto Luffy poniéndose otra vez serio,el siempre se a preocupado por sus amigos y era comprensible que tenía que saber que todos nosotros estaremos bien

-Yo iré a trabajar con la compañía de mi hermano Iceburg y tengo mi "franky family" en resumen que estaré bien.

Todos me miraron a mi para que hablara sobre mis planes,aunque Luffy ya lo sabia

-Pues yo me iré a un pueblo cerca de donde vivimos todos,dicen que es muy tranquilo y lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo y en paz,buscare un empleo y encontrare como se suele decir a mi

"media naranja"

-Pues mucha suerte chaval-Me dijo Franky dándome una palmada en el hombro

-Si,si eso suerte,que tu si que lo has pasado mal-Odie que Franky me dijera eso ¿porque tuvo que decir "tu si que lo has pasado mal"? No me gusta dar pena,ni mucho menos.

-Oi Franky no digas eso ¿De acuerdo?-Le mire con una mirada bastante seria para que se diera cuenta que no tuvo que decir aquello

-Vale,vale lo siento no era mi int-

-No pasa nada,olvidemos esto-Le interrumpí para acabar con esta conversación,agache la mirada y me senté bien en mi asiento esperando a que llegáramos y solté un suspiro.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de sus cosas,la verdad durante todo este tiempo en la guerra recuerdo que todas las semanas te llevaban a un psicólogo por que decían que era bueno para no volverte loco o no perder esperanzas o para librar nuestros temores.

Todas las veces que me han metido allí para hablar con el psicólogo yo no hablaba,me cruzaba de brazos y ya esta,no tenía por que hablar con ese señor total le iban a pagar lo mismo si hablara conmigo como si no hablaba, yo opino que todo lo que e vivido mis temores,pesadillas...

Se lo tengo que contar a alguien importante para mi no se.

Pero a ¿un psicólogo? Alguien a quien le importa una mierda mi vida ¿Para que? Para decir "o que pena pobrecito" no, yo pienso que no.

Cuando encuentre a alguien que vea yo que me quiere tal y como soy le contare todo y me abriré a esa persona,posiblemente me refiera a una chica pero...Vamos ya se verá todo.

-CONTINUARA-

**y e aquí el 2º capitulo de esta historia! gracias por leer se agradece muchísimo y bueno ya estamos un paso mas cerca de ver como Zoro conoce a Robin.**

**E de decir que en este capitulo cambie la edad de Usopp aunque ya avise en el principio**

**Agradezco a Zu Robin Kato, Laugerid,Julie Tatsumaki, hushgueass, ZoroRoronoaForever, Carakira y nochetoshiro a quienes me han apoyado leen y comentan :D arigatou **

**nos leemos pronto**

**sayonara!**


	3. Los dos hermanos de guerra

**Holaaa nakamas siento tardarme de verdad ,pero tuve un serio problema mi portátil es muy malo y tenia problemas con la batería ya que necesitaba conectarlo al cargador para encenderlo .No era muy bueno pero yo era feliz ya que tenia mis cuentas y de todo allí y pues un día dejo de funcionar. Yo abria mi cuenta con Google y no se me ni mi contraseña la cuestión es que os subi este capi en el ordenador de mi padre y que e tenido que hacer muchas cosas para poner mi cuenta bueno os dejo de molestar nos leemos abajo disfruten n.n **

**Capitulo 3 los dos hermanos de guerra **

Era por la mañana el sol hizo su aparición en el cielo dejando que unos traviesos rayos de sol entraran en mi habitación, escondí mi cara en la almohada para que no me diera en los ojos y continuar con mi descanso cuando…

"_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip"_

El maldito despertador tuvo que sonar, me volví para visualizar el despertador, tuve que pestañear los ojos varias veces hasta que lo pude visualizar bien.

Lo cogí entre mis manos y lo apague.

Respecto a donde estaba era fácil me encontraba en la casa de Ace llevo alrededor de tres días viviendo con el y Luffy, ya que ambos no teníamos casa y claro esta Luffy y Ace eran hermanos y yo un simple amigo de la infancia, aunque tenía claro que me iría hoy mismo para irme al pueblo ese mientras antes me vaya mejor además no quería ser un estorbo para ellos y tenía en mente que esta ciudad no era muy buena para mi ,e estado tanto tiempo en la guerra que cada ruido fuerte que escucho me tenso no se ,es algo que no puedo controlar, justo ayer estaba dándome una siesta en el sofá y que además me costo coger el sueño, bueno como decía una vez que me dormí no se cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, Ace se me acercó para asustarme y intuitivamente me desperté tirándolo al suelo como defensa dejando tanto como a Ace y a Luffy sorprendidos ante mi acción ,yo me disculpe y Ace dijo que la culpa fue suya por que no debía haber hecho eso. Necesito un cambio de aires ya.

Volví a mirar la hora eran las 7:30 de la mañana, me había costado coger el sueño, apenas dormí, a si que me frote los ojos con ambas manos soltando un bostezo y me vestí.

Me puse unos vaqueros con mis zapatos Nike y una camisa blanca y de nuevo cogí mis dos collares militares que para mi tenía un significado muy especial, uno de ellos era mío y el otro de mi amiga Kuina, no le gustaba que se metieran con ella por ser mujer y demostró valentía y coraje y que era mejor que otros hombres, nosotros nos llevábamos bien éramos como hermanos yo la protegía y ella a mi.

Recuerdo tantas cosas como el día que nos conocimos y el día que murió…

_**Flasback **_

**Zoro iba caminando por el campamento en el cual se encontraban mas de 1.000 soldados novatos entrenándose para la guerra**

**Iba caminando con sus pantalones de camuflaje marrón y su camisa blanca de tirantes con su collar estaban en Damasco capital de Siria (Asia) había una calor insoportable en el ambiente había unas pequeñas zonas en las que pusieron un tejado con una fina tela verde para dar sombra y resguardo Zoro **

**Vio a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad más o menos rondando los 20 o 30 años en una de esas zonas donde al parecer se estaban metiendo con otro soldado, Zoro siendo buena persona se acerco allí mirando que se metían con una joven muchacha aparentemente de la misma edad que el **

**-Jajajaja ¿Qué hace una mocosa aquí en la guerra? Creo que te has equivocado esto no es ningún centro de belleza jajajaja **

**Río el aparentemente el mas mayor del grupo era bastante corpulento y calvo **

**-¡Cállate calvo de mierda!**

**Dijo la joven que tenía el pelo corto y algo azul oscuro, el calvo ese se enfado bastante **

**-Cállate tu marimacho-Ambos se miraban con cara de odio y parecía que se iba a iniciar una pelea, el tío alzo su puño a punto de golpearla cuando Zoro le grito:**

**-¡Eh! Tu ¿Qué pasa te tienes que meter con ella por ser mujer? Seguro que tiene mas cojones que tu.**

**Todos de los del alrededor se empezaron a burlar de este tipo y empezó a gruñir acercándose a Zoro para darle un fuerte puñetazo cuando vinieron unos superiores para preguntar que fue lo que sucede **

**-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?-Dijo Grap acercándose al individuo que amenazaba aún a Zoro con el puño en alto. **

**-Nada mi teniente este individuo empezó a meterse con una de los nuestras **

**Dijo Zoro como contestación **

**-Ya veo…Tu –le señalo al calvo –Ven conmigo los demás largaos ya termino la diversión-Todos haciendo caso se fueron quedando solamente la joven y Zoro , esta se acercó a el.**

**-Gracias no hacia falta que te molestases-Dijo ella con gratitud.**

**-No pasa a sido un placer ayudar, además como e visto que necesitabas ayuda con ese gilipollas…-Dijo Zoro con tranquilidad –Lo tenía todo controlado chaval ¿Qué te crees?-Dijo ella con aire de grandeza-Nadie puede conmigo-Añadió esta y Zoro soltó una leve risa.**

**-Lo que tu digas-Dijo el quitándole importancia a sus palabras **

**-Por cierto novato ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Roronoa Zoro –Dijo el mirándola**

**-Kuina, encantada **

**-Igualmente**

**Ambos estrecharon las manos **

**-Eres el primero en tratarme como a uno más **

**-que quieres que te diga aquí todos estamos para luchar, somos como hermanos, no se o al menos esa es mi forma de verlo.**

**-Te aviso que aquí no todo va a ser camaradería, también hay enemigos, como en todos lados**

**-ya veo **

**Ambos se rieron, Kuina se daba aire de grandeza e incluso algunos la temían, esa actitud se la daba para que no se metieran con ella por ser la única mujer en el cuerpo, Zoro aprendió de ella que era mejor persona y ese fue el inicio de cómo dos militares se volvieron amigos e incluso hermanos protegiéndose el uno al otro sacándose de quicio el uno al otro, como hermanos aprendiendo que incluso en la guerra uno puede tener momentos felices y encontrar amigos, algo parecido a tener una familia.**

**Tras un año y medio de guerra en una misión en Tell viv capital de Jerusalén (Asia)**

**Zoro y Kuina se encontraban en una misión en un bosque por la noche con mas soldados con ellos, estaban metidos en un lago ya que no podían rodearlo pues estaba en llamas, el agua estaba fría las temperaturas bajaron, parecía que no sentían las piernas y no las tenían, el agua llegaba un poco mas de la rodilla.**

**-Cuidado podía haber minas o cualquier trampa**

**Dijo Zoro que estaba al cargo de la misión ya que el que estaba al cargo murió fusilado horas antes en una emboscada.**

**Todos caminaban despacio y con sumo cuidado, Zoro se dio media vuelta y vio que Kuina le seguía, una vez fuera salio de entre arbustos y todos lados una emboscada, a todos los militares se le congelo la sangre y sentían como su corazón se desbordaba, todos llevaban sus rifles y metralletas… En una lluvia de balas donde caían tanto los buenos como los malos, Zoro y Kuina se cubrían el uno al otro. Todos disparaban como si la vida les fuera por ello.**

**Gastando municiones recargando las armas lo mas rápido posible para no se heridos y mucho menos muertos…Hasta que le dieron a Kuina, a Zoro se le congelo la sangre sentís como su mundo se derrumbaba.**

**-¡Kuina!-Gritó el peliverde,se acerco a ella y la cogíó entre sus brazos.**

**-Kuina responde por favor –Le dijo él, estaba demasiado de los militares le cubrían para que no fuera disparado, menos mal que el grupo de terroristas era menor.**

**Ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y empezó e toser de manera exagerada **

**-Lo siento Zoro, vas a tener que seguir sin mi-Dijo ella ,Zoro estuvo a punto de llorar tenía los ojos cristalinos, miro la herida de kuina…Le dispararon en el corazón.**

**-No,no, no digas eso-Dijo el como un suplico-Zoro empezó a llorar, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas como si estuvieran en una carrera, ella soltó una leve risa y tosió otra vez.**

**-Siempre serás un debilucho y un Patan y… Un hermano para mi –Dijo ella mientras que seguía sangrando y empezó ella también a llorar.**

**-Tu también para mi –Kuina haciendo un último esfuerzo le dijo:**

**-Toma esto, espero que te sirva para cuando salgas de este puto lugar, espero que encuentres el amor algún día y te vaya bien en la vida-Zoro le cogió de la mano a Kuina y cogió el collar que en el reverso tenía grabado "mantente a salvo" Zoro y Kuina grabaron eso un día, al recordar eso Zoro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras que ya no había ningún enemigo, demás soldados contemplaron la muerte de uan de los mejores soldados…Una mujer todos llenos de tristeza lloraban pero nada comparado con Zoro mientras que ella se Moria**

_**Fin Flashbacks **_

Zoro cogió el collar entre su mano y depositó un beso en el collar y lo apretó fuertemente.

-Te lo prometo…Hermana

-CONTINUARA-

**Ala ya esta estoy llorando T.T enserio os lo juro estaba escribiendo y llorando,pero en fin… Era necesario**

**gracias por los comentarios n.n se agradece muchisimo de verdad y bueno este capi se me a hecho mas largoo respondo reviews a quien no tiene cuenta **

**Okara Kaku: Gracias por leer y comentar el finc! :D se agradece muchisimo me alegra saber que a la gente le gustó mi idea del Zoro militar y me hizo feliz saber que ya leias mis fincs, y te contare el "secreto" de el por que Zu me llama cuñada y viceversa *se sienta y se pone seria* la custion es que yo (digo) soy la hermana de Zoro por que somos iguales (fisicamente en nada xd) pero sicológicamente somos iguales y pues somos hermanos y Zu esta saliendo con Zoro y pues somos cuñadas **

***asiente con la cabeza* Aunque lo prefiero a el con robin jejeje gracias por leer y comentar arigatouu **

**Nico Ale: holaa :3 gracias por los alagos y cumplidos jiji ¿enserio relato bien? No tenia ni idea pero racias de todas maneras! Y sobre las pesadillas de Zoro pues veras obvio k la muerte de kuina esta de por medio pero en la guerra cuando uno sale algunos de ellos salen traumatizado (lo lei en Internet xd) y pues bueno no puedo decir mucho al respecto por que tengo cosas en mente k son top secret,siento no poderte decir mucho pero ya se vera viendo en los siguientes capitulos espero que sigas leyendo y comentando n.n arigatouu **

**Bueno un saludo enorme a todos los que se molestan a leer mi finc y comentar de verdad muchas gracias intentare subir la conti lo mas pronto posible **

**Sayonara!**


	4. La llegada al pueblo

**Holaa nakamas ¿que tal? Espero que les vaya bien, bueno aquí os dejo el 4º Capitulo de este finc que creo que les va a gustar mucho jejeje ya nada mas que con el titulo creo yo que le vais a hechar ganas jajaja un saludo a todos los que me leen les dedico este finc a**

**Lord Yavetil,Nico Ale, Julie Tatsumaki, mi cuñada que sabe k la quiero mucho :D , Laugerid y mi hermana nochetoshiro **

**gracias chicos por vuestro reviews y gran apoyo.**

* * *

**Disfruten del capitulo nos leemos abajo :D**

**4 Capitulo: Llegada al pueblo, la preciosa morena de ojos azules **

Me dirigí a bajo para desayunar y vi a Luffy y a Ace discutiendo como siempre a causa de la comida

-¡Es mía Luffy devuelveme ese trozo de carne!-Le dijo Ace mientras intentaba quitarle de las manos de luffy un buen trozo de carne.

-y una mierda, e estado dos años en la guerra ¡dejarme comer! -Ambos tiraban de ese trozo de carne parecían dos leones luchando para comerse la última gacela del mundo.

-Oi chicos ¿ya están de nuevo?-Les dije yo acercándome a la mesa y tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina y me echaba un poco de café en mi taza.

-Ah, buenos días Zoro -Me contestó el y soltó el trozo de carne provocando que luffy se proclamara ganador y se comiera aquel trozo de carne.

-Buenof diaf Zofof -Dijo luffy con la boca llena y salpicando carne de su boca

-¡Que asco tío no me escupas! -Le dije yo cubriéndome con el brazo derecho

-Shishishishi gomen Zoro-Me sonrío como si no fuese gran cosa y yo suspire,sabia completamente que nunca jamás cambiaría este paleto,pero yo lo respetaba ya que es un amigo importante para mi y fue mi capitán,pero eso ya es agua pasada.

-Es verdad Luffy eres un guarro-le recrimino Ace mientras comía una tostada -Así jamás conseguirás novia Luffy y vivirás solo jajaja-Río el mientras claramente se burlaba de su hermano pequeño, Ace era mayor que Luffy y yo, aunque el solo tenía dos años mas que yo y era mayor que Luffy de una diferencia de tres años.

-Te equivocas, solo no por que tengo a mis amigos y además tu eres mayor que yo y estas soltero.

Luffy por una vez dijo algo que no era absurdo y encima tenia razón. Ace se quedo callado por que no quería que la broma subiera a una discusión y yo pues seguía tomando mi desayuno tranquilo

sin meterme en líos.

Ace aclaro la garganta y me miro fijamente para decirme

-oye...Zoro ¿Al final te vas?-Se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta, tome un sorbo de mi taza pero aún así lo seguía mirando fijamente, una vez que tome el café le conteste

-Pues si, me voy y e decidido irme hoy mismo...

-Pero …-Luffy y Ace me interrumpieron y yo les interrumpí a ellos.

-Ya esta todo decidido,tengo que iniciar una nueva vida y siento que aquí no puedo-Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándome mientras que un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente que a había entre nosotros.

-Lo entiendo, tienes razón no podemos obligarte a quedarte ¿a que hora te iras?

Me preguntó Ace, Luffy se quedo callado sin decir palabras y seguía comiendo pero también escuchando.

-Alrededor de las 11:00, esta a casi unas dos horas de aquí, que tampoco es mucho,comeré en un restaurante y me hospedare en un hotel.

Les dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba los platos en el lavavajillas

-Ya veo...Me parece bien-Me contestó el, con Ace siempre es fácil hablar por que te apoya y te ayuda, no como Luffy que hay veces en las que parece que hablas con la pared.

Pasaron las horas y ya se acercaba el momento de irme, estaba preparando las últimas maletas con mi ropa y alguna cosilla más. Una vez que terminé de preparar las maletas me dirigí abajo para meterlas en el coche que estaba aparcado fuera enfrente de la puerta, Ace y Luffy estaban en la puerta esperándome y les vi hablar, seguramente estarían hablando de mi pero aún así no me importa o mejor dicho le reste importancia, ambos cuando me vieron descender las escaleras pararon de hablar y me miraron, Ace me sonrío pero se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa,

-Y...En fin-Ace se rascó la nuca pensando en lo que iba a decir-Ya veo que lo tienes todo listo

-Pues si, ya no me hace falta nada mas,gracias por la ayuda chicos os lo agradezco mucho os prometo que os devolveré el favor-Les dije a ambos mirándoles mientras cerraba el maletero del coche.

-No,no por favor no nos debes nada Zoro eres nuestro amigo haríamos cualquier cosa por ti no nos debes nada de verdad.

Ace me dijo esas palabras para que me tranquilizara, Luffy me miro y sonrío con esa amplia sonrisa que tenía que incluso en los peores momentos te hacía sonreír, mire a ambos hermanos y les sonríe con mi típica sonrisa torcida.

-Vale de acuerdo

Me subí dentro del coche y lo puse en marcha escuchando como el motor empezaba a funcionar,la verdad era un buen coche era un ford xr3i del modelo de los 90 la verdad es un coche muy deportivo me lo pude costear con el dinero de la guerra,tiene un precioso color negro y al lado de la matricula le puse una pegatina de un tigre corriendo,no se por que pero siempre me han gustado los tigres.

-Bueno Zoro, espero que estés bien allá-Me dijo Ace por la ventanilla del coche

-Claro,gracias-Le dije mientras le sonreía

-Espero que estés bien ehh iremos a verte pronto ...¡Ah! Y haber si duermes por fin bien y dejas tus

paranoicos sueños jajajaja -Esto obviamente lo dijo Luffy

-Grrr ¡Luffy, no estoy paranoico!-Le dije "algo" enojado.

-jajajaja pero si es broma, mas o menos-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero perfectamente lo escuche pero decidí tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir...¿Nos veremos pronto?-Eso último lo dije sonriendo a ambos

-Por supuesto -Me dijo Luffy sonriéndome y poniendo su puño cerrado en su pecho como si fuera una promesa.

Empecé a conducir el coche y di media vuelta para salir a la carretera,baje mas la ventanilla del coche y me despedí de ellos

-¡Adiós chicos!-Les dije echándoles una última mirada antes de iniciar una nueva aventura

Eran las 12:30 ya llevaba una hora y media conduciendo,la ventanilla seguía bajada dándome el aire en la cara y movía el viento mi cabello verde,me puse unas gafas de sol ya que me deslumbraba mucho el sol en la cara.

Mientras conducía escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas Yellow de Coldplay hacía años que no la escuchaba y suspire de alegría de volver a sentir algo de paz en mi mundo, mientras escuchaba aquellos punteos con la guitarra y escuchaba aquella batería con ese ritmo que te hacia seguir el ritmo de la canción, no pude aguantar la tentación de poder cantarla así que mientras conducía me puse a cantar en voz baja disfrutando del momento.

_Look at the star,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do _

_Yeah,they were all yellow_

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow"_

_So then i took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow"_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, you skin and bones._

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know i love you so_

_I swan across _

_i jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow"_

_I drew a line _

_i drew a line for you _

_Oh what a thing to do _

_And it was all "Yellow"_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beutiful,_

_And you know for you_

_i'd bleed myself dry for you _

_i'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true,look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you _

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how the shine._

_Look how at the star,_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do._

Mientras seguía conduciendo ya veía los carteles dando la bienvenida al pueblo,se respiraba un buen ambiente en el lugar, podía divisar a ancianos andando por la calle o dando migas de pan a las palomas de la plaza que justo en medio de la plaza principal había una hermosa fuente y varias flores y árboles,las casas eran normales se podía ver también algún edificio y coches en el lugar.

Ahora el dilema era ¿como diablos encuentro un hotel para hospedarme?No tengo mucho sentido de la orientación pero bueno intentaré no perderme lo bueno era que no me a costado mucho encontrar el pueblo cuando conducía,eso al menos era un milagro.

Encontré un sitio donde pude aparcar el coche y donde al lado había un hotel,apague el motor del vehículo y cerré la ventanilla del coche y salí por la puerta y eché el seguro del coche, abrí el maletero y cogí mis maletas y lo volví a cerrar subí a la cera y entre al hotel, a primera vista no era un hotel muy lujoso pero eso ahora mismo me daba igual ya que solo me quedaría un tiempo hasta que encontrara un lugar donde vivir,seguramente me compre un piso por que opino que una casa grande es mucho para solo una persona y que me sentiría algo solo.

Me acerqué a una joven que estaba en el recibidor hablando por teléfono y se notaba que no era una charla de trabajo ya que parecía que estaba hablado con alguna amiga.

-Hola buenas tardes..-Le dije pero me interrumpió elevando la mano en señal de que me esperara,me quede en silencio y me quite las gafas y las puse en el cuello de mi camisa y mientras miraba un poco la decoración del lugar.

-Oye mira, te llamo luego que tengo un cliente,¿de acuerdo?Venga besos chao, Hola disculpa la espera bienvenido a nuestro hotel Water 7 ,¿que desea?-me dijo la muchacha que por fin parecía que se estaba tomando enserio su trabajo.

-Pues mire una habitación para uno,por favor

-Claro ahora mismo,¿nombre y apellido?Por favor

-Roronoa Zoro

-Muy bien,¿Cuanto tiempo piensa en hospedarse?

-Unos...3 días

-Muy bien,ya tiene los datos puestos,tome su llave su habitación es la 318

-Muchas gracias

-A usted,tome este es el precio,que disfrute de su estancia

-Gracias

Tome la llave y pague el precio la verdad no era tan caro me lo esperaba mucho mas caro,cogí mis maletas y entré dentro,subí las escaleras y empecé a buscar mi habitación...Pero no la encontraba

-Agg mierda,debería haberle preguntado donde era

Después de 5 minutos aproximadamente la encontré

-Ah menos mal-Dije para mi mismo,cogí la llave y abrí la puerta y entre dentro y la cerré,no estaba nada mal,la verdad unas cortinas casi transparentes con una moqueta color crema,una mini nevera en el recibidor,una pequeña mesa en el centro del salón... Estaba bastante bien.

Entré en la habitación donde había una cama bastante amplia y con sus sabanas limpias y había una mesita de noche al lado de la cama con una lampara y un armario.

Era las 14:15 y la verdad tenía ya bastante hambre a si que cogí la llave,la cartera y el móvil y me dirigí abajo para salir a dar una vuelta y conocer el pueblo y encontrar un lugar donde comer,salí por la puerta del hotel y empecé a andar por las calles,estaba muchísimo mejor que la ciudad,se respiraba aire puro,no había tantos coches,no se escuchaba camiones ni ruidos fuertes...Toda una gozada,antes de venir aquí leí un poco sobre este pueblo dicen que hay buenas escuelas para los niños y que incluso tenían una universidad,no era muy famosa y tenía pocos alumnos pero decían que sus profesores eran muy profesionales en su trabajo y debido la tranquilidad de este pueblo no querían que lo cambiasen de universidad,y la verdad lo entiendo perfectamente,este sitio emane una gran tranquilidad. También leí que había un puerto por aquí donde había mucho turismo y barcos pesqueros.

Encontré un restaurante bastante bueno llamado "Baratie" donde la comida estaba bastante bien,me senté en una mesa de la terraza y enseguida me a tendió un rubio alto mas o menos aparente de mi edad y tenía un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y tenía algo de perilla.

-Hola,buenas ¿que desea tomar?

Me miraba un poco...Mal creo no se por que pero no me importaba en absoluto ya que tenía unas pintas de niño rico.

-Hola me gustaría tomas..emm una botella de tinto y el especial de merluza en salsa verde.

-Muy bien enseguida se lo traigo,pero tengo una pregunta espero que no le moleste

-Depende

El me miro amenazadormente y yo le sostuve la mirada,el la evito mirando hacia abajo y le dio una calada a su cigarro,si exacto trabajando y fumando.

-¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo?

Si exactamente me incomodo la pregunta de este tipo y solté un gruñido

-Mira en la vida pasan cosas y creo que es inapropiado que te hable de algo tan personal,¿Entiendes?

Puso una mueca de enfado y suspiro

-Enseguida le traen su pedido

y se fue hacia la cocina,intente en la comida olvidar aquella pregunta pero simplemente no podía ¿como se atreve a preguntarme eso?Es cierto que tengo una cicatriz en mi ojo izquierdo,pero ¿que mas le da a el? Ya es bastante que cuando te vean por la calle la gente se te quede mirando la cicatriz,por eso mismo me pongo a menudo las gafas de sol,no es que sea un complejo o algo parecido, si no que me molesta que me pregunten. Al fin y al cabo termine de comer y pagué mi comida.

Anduve por las calles haber si encontraba algún sitio donde podría trabajar o incluso si veía alguna casa,pero no tuve mucho éxito en mi busca,estaba en una parte que parecía un campo o algo parecido,como si fuera la zona mas tranquila del lugar,a cierta distancia parecía una tienda de animales o algo así, tal vez alli si necesitasen a alguien así que me acerque

Dentro del establecimiento...

-Hola Nami¿que tal?

Una hermosa mujer morena se puso en mostrador, tenia el pelo largo y moreno unos increíbles ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, lucía una camisa de tirantes de color cían que dejaba un bonito escote, unas gafas de sol con unos adornos en las patillas que tenía puesta en la frente y unos pantalones vaqueros con unos zapatos de tacón .

-Ah, hola Robin,muy bien aquí liada con el trabajo-Dijo una también preciosa pelirroja que vestía con una camisa blanca con el emblema de la tienda unas mandarinas y unos vaqueros

-Por cierto Robin ¿Ya terminaste trabajando en la universidad?

-Fufufu claro, ya es vacaciones Nami tengo casi tres meses para relajarme y darme un tiempo

-Jo vaya que morro, y yo aquí trabajando como una mula

-Podrías contratar a alguien

-Si bueno...-Dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro,de repente se escuchó una voz de un hombre llamando a Nami.

-¡Nami aquí tienes las cajas de los pedidos!

-¡Ya voy Genzo!

Robin río ante la actitud de esta y la de su padre, entre ambos trabajaban en la tienda de su madre que era de mascotas y de mandarinas ya que su madre murió hace unos años por un ataque terrorista antes cuando la guerra estaba comenzando. Nami lo paso mal al igual que su padre pero ya han podido vivir con ello,su padre también era policía en el pueblo,pero cuando no estaba de servicio ayudaba a su hija en la tienda.

-Oye Robin...¿Te importaría quedarte un momento aquí en el mostrador?Seguramente que no viene ningún cliente pero bueno tu ya sabes como va esto.

-Claro nami, no me importa, anda ve y ayuda a tu padre.

y dicho esto la pelirroja sonrío a su amiga y se fue por la parte trasera de la tienda para descargar las cajas.

Entré a la tienda, la verdad estaba muy bien, entré por la puerta y justamente recibí un mensaje en el móvil y lo cogí pero mientras miraba el mensaje seguía andando toque con la mano derecha el mostrador cuando escuché

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con una hermosa mujer, me quede sin habla ya que me perdí en sus ojos azules sinceramente esto no lo admitiría pero era una mujer preciosa.

-H..hola,pues mira soy nuevo en el pueblo y me preguntaba si tendría un empleo para mi en su tienda.

Me quite las gafas de sol y las puse en el cuello de la camisa y la mire fijamente

-Oh pues mire la tienda no es mía soy amiga de la propietaria y hace un momento se fue a descargar unas cajas pero no creo que tarde mucho.

-Bueno no importa la esperaré aquí

Ambos nos miramos y increíblemente no se fijo o no se me quedo mirando la cicatriz en el ojo y eso me puso de buen humor.

-Y...¿Dice que es nuevo en el pueblo?

-Si exactamente e llegado hoy mismo

-No me quiero inmiscuir en sus asuntos pero...¿Tiene lugar donde quedarse?

-Emm se puede decir que si,estoy en un hotel y no, no se preocupe

Ella sonrío y yo también le devolví la sonrisa

-Bueno bienvenido al pueblo

-Roronoa Zoro

-Yo me llamo Nico Robin

-Encantado

-Igualmente

Ambos nos estrechamos la mano,fue un tacto tan cálido y suave...Que creo que no podría definirlo,nos sonreímos otra vez creo que tal vez por la situación o simplemente por educación no se,tenia una preciosa sonrisa

-Y dime Zoro ¿Por que te has mudado aquí?

-Pues..-Mire hacia abajo y volví a posar mis ojos en los de ella

-E tenido dos años bastantes malos en el infierno y e oído que este es un pueblo bastante tranquilo

Ella me miro dudosa y me dijo:

-¿En el infierno?

-Si es que e sido soldado militar

-Ya entiendo...Por eso quieres estar tranquilo muchos recuerdos malos¿no?

-Exactamente

Sorprendentemente esta mujer al parecer me comprendió perfectamente

De repente vino una muchacha hacia nosotros

-Bueno ya e terminado gracias Robin por cubrirme

-No hay de que

La pelirroja se quedo mirando y Robin noto eso y le dijo:

-A si por cierto este es Zoro y te quería decir algo

-Hola zoro

-Hola-Le dije yo estrechamos la mano y me volvío hablar

-y bien, ¿Que era lo que querías?

Me rasque la nuca algo nervioso y le contesté

-Pues mira,como le estaba diciendo a Robin soy nuevo en el pueblo y me preguntaba y me podría dar trabajo aquí, podría ayudarte a descargar el camión y demás cosas.

Me quedé mirando a la pelirroja y ella miró a Robin

-Me disculpas un momento Zoro

-Claro

-Ven Robin tengo que hablar un momento contigo

Las dos se fueron a un despacho y yo me quedé hay de pie algo ..."incomodo" y esperé a las dos

-¿Que opinas de el? Robin

-¿Yo?

-Si dime has estado hablando con el ¿no?

-Si pero...

-Venga dime,por favor

-Me a parecido un chico muy amable

-Y sabes acaso a que viene lo de...-Nami puso su dedo el el ojo izquierdo y lo movió verticalmente

-Que mala eres nami,no puedes juzgar a alguien por tener una cicatriz

-Vale perdona ¿pero sabes algo de eso?

Robin suspiro y la miro y se cruzo de brazos

-Era militar

-¡Militar! Es joven eso quiere decir...

-Que participo en la guerra que hace un mes termino

-Mmm ¿Lo contrato?

-No se, pero el tiene razón podría ser de ayuda solo tienes que verlo físicamente

A Nami parecía que se ilumino los ojos

-Vaya,vaya con que te a gustado...Eso es raro en ti jamás te e visto con ningún chico

-Es mono

Dijo ella mientras soltaba una risa por la actitud de su amiga

-Entonces lo contrato para que ligues con el jajajaja

Dijo ella mientras que las dos se iban para darle la noticia a Zoro

Vi como las dos vinieron hacia mi y la pelirroja sonreía de una manera misteriosa y por la cual no me fiaba mucho...

-Enhorabuena Zoro ya tienes empleo

-CONTINUARA-

**Wiii por fin terminé de escribirlo o dios se me hizo eterno, nose si los próximos capítulos serán así de largos y bueno si me tarde mucho es que tuve problemas ya por lo menos no son del ordenador pero si con los estudios, se me acaba el verano y tengo que estudiar para un examen de ingles u.u Pero bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena espero que me dejeis reviews diciendome si os gusto el capitulo (ojo k yo siempre dejo review ¬.¬ solo fallo en pocas ocasiones xD) **

**Respondo comentarios a quienes no tienen cuenta!**

**Nico ale: Hola! De nada un placer responderte por aquí k clase de escritora novata seria si no respondería a mis lectores?xD k bueno que te gustó el capi anterior espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado y ya no hace falta que preguntes mas ya esta aquí Robin yeaahh ! Creo k todos estarán felices por eso jajaja por eso dedique arriba a tanta gente,por que fueron todos los que me han preguntado por robin jajajaja Me a motivado mucho que mi finc sea una excepción T.T arigatou por leer un saludo nakama espero k hayas disfrutando de este capi! nos leemos :D **

**y bueno ahora me pondré a escribir el siguiente capi jejeje espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo psicológico! como dice German Garmendia *-***

**y nos leemos el proximo día ! **

**Un saludo a todos los que comentan y leen y aquellos que son vagos y solo leen k tambien los quiero! **

**Ah! k se me olvida, me gustaría agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a mi padre que aunque no lea esto yo se lo digo jajajaja por su ayuda y tambien por que el fue quien le puso ese coche a zoro **

**sayonara! :D **


	5. Observaciones y Decisiones

**Hola nakamas aquí os dejo el 5º capitulo de este finc espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n **

**nos leemos abajo y gracias como siempre por los comentarios k siempre animan :D**

**me e dado cuenta que nunca en este finc e hecho un declaimer así que dejare uno xD **

**DECLAIMER: La mayoria de los personajes no me perteneces son de Eiichiro Oda,puede que haya Ooc, historia UA basada en la guerra del golfo.**

**ahora si nos leemos abajo **

**Cuando te encuentre 5º Observaciones y Decisiones **

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Nami me dio el trabajo y afortunadamente encontré un piso

estupendo para vivir, me llevaba bien con Nami aunque aveces es muy mandona y controladora pero ya me había acostumbrado a que me amenazara con bajarme el sueldo.

Todos los días tenía que bajar cajas de camiones o arreglar alguna cosa de la tienda y claro esta regar las plantas,cuidar algunos perros,limpiar etc... Robin venia todos los días a ver a Nami o al menos eso decía ella pero al final siempre acabábamos hablando y riendo, era una mujer increíble y tenía una habilidad para hacerme sonreír... No sé tal vez me este enamorando,resulta absurdo pero si lo pienso con claridad en cierta parte algún día me tendría que enamorar yo ahora solo disfruto de su compañía cuando venía de visita.

Estaba en mi apartamento,acababa de desayunar y hice mi cama y ordené un poco la casa antes de irme a trabajar. Me puse unos vaqueros el los cuales en la parte derecha tenía una cadena colgando y me puse una camisa negra en la que salia un tigre arañando la camisa y se veía en el arañado detalles de sangre que estaban muy bien realizados y como de costumbre mis dos collares esta vez no me puse las gafas de sol no sé por que.

Salí del piso y cerré la puerta obviamente y baje por el ascensor,salí del portal y vi mi coche aparcado justo enfrente del edificio,me subí a el y lo arranqué y empecé a conducirlo.

Mientras conducía escuchaba la música que tenía en mi coche,algo de rock como The rasmus,U2,Bon jovi...etc.

Llegué a la tienda,aparque detrás que tenía Nami unas plazas para que nosotros aparcáramos,salí del vehículo y di la vuelta para entrar por la puerta principal,vi a nami con un perro bastante grande y muy ancho,ella intentaba moverlo ya que se quedo tumbado en el suelo,a simple vista no sé que raza era parecía un pitbull pero no estoy seguro.

-Hola Nami

-Ay hola Zoro,oye ¿me puedes ayudar a mover a Roco?

-Claro

Cogí la correa del perro supuestamente llamado "Roco",solo lo tuve que mirar fijamente un momento y le di un suave tirón a la correa y se levanto.

-¿Pero como...?Si es un perro de unos 40 kilos o más

Voltee a mirarla y se le quedó la boca abierta sorprendida,yo le reste importancia ya que tan solo e hecho que un perro se levante del suelo,no lo veo tanta importancia

-¿Que raza es?

Le dije cambiando de tema,ella me miro y acaricio al perro

-Es un bulldog Americano según el dueño me a dicho que lo usaban antiguamente para cazar osos,son unos perros muy inteligentes y muy leales a sus dueños y muy buenos perros vigías. Si te das cuenta tienen un increíble físico.

Me quedé mirándolo y es cierto se le veía atlético,era muy ancho de hombros y se le veían las patas

bien fuertes,tenía un color precioso era marrón,pero un marrón ocre y en las patas y pecho algo de blanco.

-Si,ya lo veo.¿Bueno que quieres que haga primero?

-Bueno yo ya me encargo de lavar al nuevo perro,tu de mientras ve colocando esos artículos en esas estanterías.

-De acuerdo

Dije mientras ella se iba y yo empezaba mi trabajo,después de eso atendí a los clientes,eso no me agradaba mucho pero bueno...Luego mas tarde Nami se encargo de eso ya que decía que yo era muy

"frío" con los clientes.

Después de una mañana llena de trabajo en el cual estaba ya agotado me encontraba afuera regando unas flores que había en la entrada,Nami limpiaba la entrada con la manguera y decidí hablar de un tema que...Por decirlo así me interesaba.

-Oye...Nami

Le dije nervioso,se notó en mi voz ese detalle.

-¿Si?

Tragué saliva y le dije:

-Robin...¿Tiene...novio?

La miré esperando respuesta y ella me miró incrédula,puso una de sus manos en la boca y note como me ardía las mejillas.

-Jajajaja

-Eh oye no te rías

Le dije algo enfadado y con razón se estaba burlando de mi en toda regla,ella dejo de reír y me miró

-No,no tiene novio,jamás la e visto con un hombre,¿a que viene esa pregunta?¿Te interesa?

Esa dos últimas preguntas lo dijo mirándome con cierto toque de picardía,yo me rasqué la nuca algo

nervioso. Aclare mi garganta todavía nervioso

-Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Le dije con algo de molestia en mi voz

-No,no claro que no

-Menos mal

-Excepto...

La miré extrañado y le dije:

-¿Excepto que?

-Bueno...Ella me a comentado que eres mono

¿Escuche bien?Me quedé pasmado cuando Nami me dijo aquello mi corazón empezó a latir con bastante fuerza. Ella al verme en aquel estado de _"shock" _se río nuevamente.

-Sabes,deberías pedirle salir, esta claro que os gustáis y pese a lo poco que te conozco se que eres un vago,malhumorado,frío...

-Ya vale ¿no?

-A lo que iba. Pero con ella te veo mas sonriente la verdad y se que lo pasaste mal en la guerra

La mire y me cruce de brazos y suspiré

-Mira...Que sepas que no soy muy galán para pedir salir a una chica.

-Ya me lo suponía

La mire dudoso y fruncí el ceño

-¿Y como lo hago?

-Primero te acercas a ella luego...

Nami puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra la elevo con el puño cerrado y con el dedo índice señalando hacia arriba, justo en ese maldito momento un cliente llamaba a Nami por alguna razón, ella me miró y me dijo:

-Buena suerte

-¡Espera!Pero... ¿que hago?

Se metió adentro para atender al cliente yo suspire y me maldije por lo bajo,coloqué mi mano derecha en la cabeza, seguí con mi trabajo y suspiré pensando si pedirla salir conmigo o no.

Un mar de preguntas cruzaron mi mente,¿que podía hacer? Esta mujer me interesaba,la verdad y tal vez debería hacer caso a lo que me dijo Kuina, pero...

-Hola Zoro

Para mi sorpresa era Robin que ya había venido ni siquiera la oí llegar,estaba tenso, joder que solo es una mujer ¿por que me pongo así?

-Hola Robin

Le dije y me volví para encararla iba preciosa llevaba un vestido color la banda de tirantes y algunos dibujos por la cintura, y no era muy largo le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas,llevaba su pelo moreno suelto como de costumbre y dos mechones de pelo a los lados un poco ondulado

-¿Sabes donde esta Nami?

-Esta atendiendo a un cliente

-Ah bueno,entonces luego la saludo.

Yo seguí regando las flores que había y movía algunas macetas grandes y pesadas

-Y bueno Robin ¿Que tal?

Le dije muy nervioso mientras regaba,notaba su mirada encima de mi y me giré a verla y pase por su lado para coger un saco de tierra.

-Muy bien gracias,ya terminé de hacer lo que me quedaba en la universidad

-Ah si, me dijiste que eras profesora ¿no?

-Exacto

Ya me tranquilicé un poco y estaba mas normal,ella caminaba junto a mi mientras yo seguía con lo mio por que si no de seguro nami me bajaría el sueldo.

-Oye Zoro ¿hoy no te pones las gafas de sol?

Al decir eso soltó una leve risa y la mire fijamente a los ojos y me paré

-No ¿Por que?

-Por nada en concreto,pero como casi siempre llevas las gafas me extraño

¿Un momento se fijaba en mi? Acomodé el saco en mi hombro izquierdo y le dije:

-Na hoy no me las e puesto por que no me daba la gana,no se hoy me daba igual la cicatriz.

Al decir eso ambos nos reímos ya que era cierto que la gente me miraba el ojo y mas de algún niño chico me señalaba para decirle a sus padres "Papá ¿por que a ese hombre le falta un ojo?" O "Mamá mira allí hay un hombre tuerto" y aunque lo dijeran sin malas intenciones en cierto aspecto molestaba y yo siempre soltaba un gruñido.

Ella me miró muy coqueta y yo me perdía en su mirada.

-Te queda bien esa cicatriz.

-¿De verdad?

Me puse colorado o al menos eso pensé cuando ella se río y note mi cara ardiendo.

-Si hay hombres que les cuesta tener una cicatriz en su rostro,pero tu eres diferente no te importa.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente y notaba como ella hacía lo mismo

Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos,ambos nos giramos y vimos que era Nami a lo lejos saludando a Robin,cuando nami llego hasta donde nosotros estábamos.

-Hola Robin,siento no haberte saludado antes,pero estaba ocupada con los clientes

-No pasa nada nami-Sonrió-Además estaba hablando con Zoro

-Ahh,-Nami me miró con una mirada picarona y yo le hice un gesto con la cara de que no se metiera en el tema.

-Bueno...Ahora que me acuerdo,Zoro ¿podrías reparar el tractor que tenemos?Hace un tiempo que no funciona y tal vez lo pudieras reparar.

-Si claro

-Te lo e dejado casi al lado de la puerta para que no te pierdas

Solté un gruñido por su comentario,admito que no tengo el mejor sentido de la orientación pero...Llegar a meterse conmigo así por gusto me parece un poco "malvado"

-Vale de acuerdo.

Ella río y robín también,yo en cambio di un pequeño suspiro y miré a Robin

-Un placer hablar contigo Robin

-Igualmente

Y dicho esto me fui para arreglar el tractor,después de andar hacia la entrada lo vi aparcado,se veía un poco viejo y tenía un color verde oscuro,cogí una caja de herramientas y me puse a ver que era lo que pasaba,miré dentro del capo y se veía una válvula un poco mal,dejando el capó arriba,me subí a la maquina y lo arranque veía que salia un humo y baje rápido y efectivamente era la válvula,vi que estaba echando humo y que se estaba calentando.

-Joder mierda,tendré que buscar una en el garaje

Después de coger una nueva tuve que quitarla y hacer varias cosas e hizo que me manchara de aceite.

Nami y Robin entraron dentro a una pequeña sala que tenían para descansar etc...Tenía una pequeña cocina y una mesa,según Nami tenía esta habitación para cuando se entretenía mucho en el trabajo pues comía aquí.

Ambas tomaban un café,ya que ahora la tienda estaba tranquila y no había ningún cliente y las tareas ya fueron realizadas,excepto Zoro que estaba trabajando con el tractor.

-Sabes Robin,te tengo una envidia...

-¿Y eso?-Sonrió

-Tu tienes vacaciones y yo tengo que estar aquí trabajando.

-fufufu no te preocupes nami,además ahora esta Zoro ,que te sirve de mucha ayuda.

-Si la verdad que trabaja duro,por cierto ¿Has podido ligar con el?

Robin río ante el comentario de su amiga y tomo un sorbo de su café

-No

-¡¿Como?!

Nami se tranquilizo y suspiro sin saber que podría decir su amiga,Robin le sonrío y cogió los vasos para limpiarlo,los puso en el fregadero y cogió una esponja aplicándole gel para lavar los vasos.

Justo delante había un cristal donde se podía ver a Zoro arreglando el tractor una vista deseable para cualquier mujer,Zoro estaba lleno de aceite apartándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor de la frente,se podía observar que tenía la camisa bien pegada a el pudiendo ver un poco la marca de su trabajado cuerpo en la guerra,Robin simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de el sin embargo seguía limpiando los vasos. Nami sonrío al verla así y se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Tiene un buen cuerpo ¿No te parece?

Robin se sobresaltó un poco y soltó una leve risa y la miro

-Creo que eso no se puede negar

-Se que le gustas

Dijo Nami y Robin la miro sorprendida por que dijera aquello,Nami sonrío a su amiga

-¿Siempre tienes que sacarle algo a la gente?

-Pues si,pero esta vez es algo bueno,me preguntó si tenias novio y todo

Robin río

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Si-Nami río también-Sabes tendrías que salir con el,puede que te pida salir algún día

-Quien sabe,si lo hace lo aceptare gustosamente

Después de una hora terminé de arreglarlo,estaba agotado y me tomé una cerveza, vi a nami a lo lejos acercándose

-Muy bien,creía que no lo lograrías

sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida y le di un trago a mi cerveza

-Oye Zoro

-¿Si?

Ella me miro y miro para Robin que al parecer ya se iba

-¿Te has decidido a pedirle salir?

Suspiré-Si creo que lo haré

-Y..¿Cuando?

Miré hacia el coche de Robin y que ella estaba abriendo el coche para irse

-Ahora mismo

Inmediatamente fui corriendo un poco dejando a Nami hay parada mientras me observaba y se apoyo a la vaya que tenía detrás de ella iba corriendo hacia el coche,que ya Robin se había metido dentro para irse.

-!Robin espera un momento!

Vi como se asomaba por la ventanilla del coche y me sonrío,finalmente llegué y apoye mi mano derecha en el coche y respiraba un poco agitado por la carrera.

-¿Ocurre algo Zoro?

-Mira...No se me dan muy bien estas cosas mujer

ella me miró algo confusa enarcando una ceja,yo miré hacia abajo,estaba decidido a dar el paso sería algo importante en mi vida y se lo prometí a Kuina y esta mujer me gustaba bastante,finalmente la volví a mirar a los ojos y le dije:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ella sonrío y yo la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta

-Claro me encantaría

¡Había aceptado!Dios joder, no me lo esperaba me quede algo _schok _y sonreí

-¿Te...Parece bien que quedemos hoy?

Titubee un poco,por culpa de los nervios, la razón por la que quería quedar hoy era simple,era viernes y como lo aplazáramos mucho tiempo si nos veíamos creo que seria algo...incomodo o algo así.

-Si me parece perfecto

Retiré mi mano del coche,Robin buscó en la guantera un papel y saco un bolígrafo de su bolso

-Toma aquí tienes mi número y mi dirección

-Vale de acuerdo gracias

Tome el papel en mi mano y lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón

-¿Nos vemos hoy a las...8? -Dude un poco.

-Me parece bien

ella me sonrío de nuevo

-Bueno...Adiós Robin

-Adiós...Zoro

Y arrancó el coche y me quedé viendo como se iba,cuando ya no veía el coche me entró una sensación en el cuerpo,maravillosa.

Y puede ser...Que en ocasiones la vida no te golpee si no que te sonría

-CONTINUARA-

**Y e aquí el 5º Capitulo de este finc, me a costado escribirlo,por que en los anteriores capítulos no se me daba a mi que perdiá el carácter de Zoro y bueno aquí lo e querido poner mas,no se **

**opinen ustedes sobre como me va con este tema del carácter de Zoro y bueno aparte e disfrutado por que me a encantado escribirlo y espero que vosotros también al leerlo y bueno... k mas Ah! Si posiblemente suba la conti rapido por que llevo meses planeando el capi que viene con la cita *-* **

**Un abrazo a todo aquellos que leen y comenta y a los que son "lectores fantasmas" que también los quiero.**

**RESPONDO A QUIENES NO TIENEN CUENTA :D**

**Nico Ale:Holaa! Me alegra saber que te hizo feliz ver a Robin y como ves se van a conocer mucho mejor sobre todo en el capi siguiente y lo de la cicatriz si robin es única fíjate en la escena esa que e hecho en este capitulo y si nami le expota mucho como has podido ver,sanji no se si saldrá mucho haber que le tengo planeado jajajaja pero no,no se llevaron muy bien **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el examen ! n.n se agradece un montón,todavía sigo estudiando, espero poder subir pronto el proximo capitulo **

**besos! **

**Y a los demas de nuevo me despido espero k dejen review para darme fuerzas y para saber si les gustó este capi n.n **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER :D **

**cuidense nos leemos**

**sayonara!**


	6. Planes,sentimientos y cita

**Holaa nakamas aquí os dejo el esperado capitulo 6º de este finc,gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews,no os e podido dejar un pm en agradecimiento como siempre pero os lo dejo en el final de este capi ;D.**

**Sin nada mas que decir nos leemos abajo y espero que disfruten de este capi **

**Aviso la letras que este _negra y cursiva _será lo que piense Robin o narré ella ;)**

**Cuando te encuentre capitulo 6 Planes,sentimientos y cita **

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue darme una larga ducha para quitarme los restos de aceite que todavía conservaba en mi cuerpo y quitarme el sudor,puse la radio mientras me duchaba,una radio algo antigua de estas de madera que en algún momento sonaba algo mal ya que no cogía mucha señal pero cuando sonaba bien te daba el mejor sonido de la musica,escuchando grandes éxitos musicales de los 90.

El piso que me compré era pequeño,con una habitación grande con mi cama unos armarios de madera antiguas,una moqueta de madera y con un color en las paredes blancas tenía pensado en pintarla pero ¡que mas da! Daba un toque rural, el salón era pequeño con una televisión pequeña, una alfombra de un color ocre o algo por el estilo y un sofá lo bastante grande para un grupo de personas y un sillón de estos antiguos que era bastante cómodo ,una cocina pequeña y una terraza bastante buena y con buenas vistas,una de esas vistas que te quita el sentido y te inunda una paz increíblemente sanadora.

Terminé la ducha y cogí la toalla y me empecé a secar,estaba nervioso por lo de la cita con Robin ¿Donde la llevaría? No tengo ni idea así que después por la tarde planearé la cita para procurar no meter la pata. Eran las 13:15 y una vez que ya estaba vestido con ropa limpia para estar en casa,un chándal gris con una camisa blanca decidí ponerme a preparar algo de comer,ciertamente no era muy bueno en la cocina pero mas o menos me las apañaba así que prepare algo simple como un arroz con pollo, corté el pollo para ponerlo a la sartén donde ya el aceite estaba caliente y empecé a cocinar.

Una vez ya que hice la comida rápidamente preparé la mesa y me puse a comer en toda la comida el mismo pensamiento me hundía y carcomía por dentro...Tal vez podría llevarla a comer por hay,muy simple ¿no? Tendría que ser algo...Especial que fuera único y fue en ese instante en el que se me vino una gran idea sonreí para mis adentros por que era una idea tan simple que tal vez funcionara.

Al haber terminado de comer fregué los platos y limpie la cocina,me acordé que cogí un mapa del pueblo o mejor dicho un folleto así que lo cogí y miré los distintos tipos de restaurantes donde ponía la especialidad de cada uno. Finalmente después de tanto leer etc...Caí en los brazos de Morfeo donde caí en un profundo sueño...

_..._

_Estaba atado en una silla,malherido miraba algo borroso,tal vez la figura de un grupo de personas_

_-¿Donde estoy?_

_Una de esas figuras se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte golpe con una palanca en la cara._

_-¡Ah!_

_Grité de dolor ,no entendía bien lo que decían,aparte sentía como la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara como si fuese una carrera,agache la vista y tenía varias heridas en el torso,una de ellas no cesaba de sangrar,me sentía muy débil y mareado,ese grupo de personas hablaban de algo lejos de mi. Intenté forzar la vista pero no lograba identificar sus rostros,miré el lugar,era bastante oscuro,pude distinguir una mesa y una silla,mire hacía arriba parecía que estaba encarcelado en una base enemiga,de nuevo uno de ellos me empezó hablar _

_-No te entiendo _

_logre decir aunque con la voz muy debíl,este sujeto me escupió en la cara y nuevamente me golpearon en la cara,sentía el dolor en mi piel,como mi mejilla recibía aquel impacto certero y la sangre salia nuevamente incluso de mi boca._

_Este parecía que llamo a uno de ellos ya que uno de ellos se acercó a el con algo en sus manos,no pude ver claramente que era,lo seguía viendo todo borroso,parecía una pistola o algo así por el estilo._

_-Nos veremos en el infierno Subcapitán Roronoa Zoro. _

_y sentí como un cuchillo se hundió en mi corazón sintiendo como rasgaba mis músculos y sentía como salia la sangre con fuerza y rapidez y desesperadamente perdí el sentido._

…_._

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración estaba algo agitada y esta sudando,toque mi frente

-Fue solo un sueño

Suspiré aliviado aunque sabía que mas bien era un recuerdo...

Mire mi reloj eras las 18:17

-O mierda será mejor que me vaya preparando para la cita

Me levanté del sofá donde me quede dormido, estaba harto ya de las pesadillas pero fácilmente pude olvidar de mi mente esa pesadilla y me concentré en mi cita.

Me preparé un baño para estar limpio y quitarme ese sudor frío que me produjo la pesadilla.

Una vez ya duchado me puse unos pantalones negros sujeto con un cinturón negro y la hebilla plateada. Abrí el armario y miré todas las camisas

-Haber...Una camisa de vestir...

Me dije para mi mismo mientras buscaba entre las perchas y vi una camisa de botones con cuello blanca,sonreí ya que era la camisa perfecta y la cogí.

La quité de la percha y me la puse y me la fui abrochando con los botones,me fui al cuarto de baño y me mire en el espejo para ponerme bien el cuello de la camisa,me mire el pelo y me lo fui tocando con las manos para ir "arreglármelo" ya que siempre lo tengo alborotado.

-¡Arg!Mierda ¿Como me lo pongo?

Miré en los cajones y encontré un peine y me fui peinando mi cabello verde,me lo peine un poco hacia atrás y me deje cuatro pequeños mechones de pelo en mi frente como normalmente tenía.

A continuación mire mi perilla y me la acaricié con la mano.

-Mmmm Podría afeitarme...

Busqué una cuchilla de afeitarse y una vez que la encontré cogí la espuma de afeitar Cogí el gel y me lo apliqué en la cara pasando la barbilla,la mejilla ...etc.

Cogí la cuchilla para afeitar y empecé a a deslizar la cuchilla por debajo de la barbilla

con cuidado de no cortarme,abrí el grifo para quitarme la espuma de la cara poco a poco y volver a repetir la misma acción que antes,finalmente terminé y me limpie la cara y suspire,cogí un frasco de colonia y le la eche por el cuello y me desabroche dos botones de la camisa, sonríe de lado ya que me quedaba mejor,la verdad el afeitado fue todo un éxito aunque creo que eso lo tendrá que juzgar ella.

Las 19:30 justó ya acababa de ponerme los zapatos negros y darme un rápido repaso,sentía que algo me faltaba,fui al cuarto y mire la mesilla de noche y vi las gafas y justo al lado los dos collares militares los cogí y me los puse en el cuello,finalmente cogí la cartera, el papel con la dirección de Robin y las llave del coche.

Salí por la puerta y cerré con llave,baje al garaje y saludé con un "Hola" a algún vecino que me encontraba y vi mi coche a lo lejos, lo abrí y entre dentro y lo arranqué y salí a buscar a Robin a su casa, estaba un poco nervioso pero mientras mas conducía mas me relajaba.

Giré bastantes veces a la derecha otras a la izquierda,intentando no perderme

-¿Donde vive esta mujer? Dios creo que me e vuelto a perder,mierda

Me dije para mi mismo un poco mosqueado,pero en fin ella sabe que...En fin me pierdo fácilmente así que creo que si llego un poco tarde lo entenderá.

"_Genial Zoro eres un genio,te cuesta pedir a una mujer salir y ahora que lo consigues te pierdes_

_y...Calla que tu también podrías ayudar un poco,estoy algo nervioso¿Sabes? Y esto no ayuda para nada, y por el amor de dios ¡¿Por que estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo?!"_

Llegué por fin a la casa de Robin,era una calle tranquila donde había unas pocas casas y había un parque cerca,miré mi reloj llegue 5 minutos tarde,esperé que no se lo tomara muy mal,baje del coche para llamar a la puerta de la casa,al contrarió que yo ella vivía en una casa grande de al parecer unos 3 pisos con sótano incluido. El cielo se ponía de un color anaranjado y ya no hacía tanta calor como por la mañana,miré el papel donde ponía el número de la casa

-Número 7

Dije en voz alta mientras lo leía,me acerqué a la puerta y respiré hondo y toqué al timbre,enseguida escuche unos pasos que descendían de la escalera y deduje que se trataba de Robin,se abrió la puerta y la vi, estaba hermosa lucía un precioso vestido de verano morado de un tono claro,me quede absorto ante tanta belleza.

-Hola Zoro-Ella me sonrío de una forma muy coqueta que incluso a la persona mas dura del mundo la haría flaquear.

-Hola Robin-Salude yo de igual forma-Estas...Preciosa -Al decir esto no pude controlar ponerme rojo,no estaba acostumbrado a decir este tipo de cosas,pero en este caso tenía que decirlo por que era la pura y dura verdad.

-Muchas gracias,tu también estas muy bien.

_**Me quedé un momento mirándolo, no se podía negar que se veía de lo mas atractivo con esta vestimenta,me fijé que se había afeitado y realmente le quedaba muy bien,no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior pero el no lo notó.**_

Ambos subimos al coche y le abrí la puerta para que se subiera al vehículo

-Gracias caballero

Al decir ella aquello soltó una leve risa

-De nada -Sonreí de medio lado .

Di media vuelta y subí al coche y me puse el cinturón al igual que ella

Ella me sonríe y me mira

-Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa-Le dije yo con una sonrisa y mirándola

-Era lo que esperaba que dijeras-Hizo una pausa y suspiro-No importa,me gustan las sorpresas

Me sonríe y yo como un tonto me pierdo en sus ojos y es cuando entiendo verdaderamente que la sorpresa es ella.

Arranco el coche y empiezo a conducir,saque un mapa que tenía en el bolsillo

-Vaya si que vas preparado

Me dijo ella y sonrío,me puse nervioso pero intenté tranquilizarme

-Es que si no me pierdo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te dijo nami o cuando se metió conmigo para arreglar el tractor?

-Fufufu perfectamente, pero ¿Donde me vas a llevar? Te podría ayudar a llegar sin perdernos-Volvió a reír, se estaba riendo de mi,increíblemente no me molestaba de seguro que hubiera sido otra persona y lo machaco.

-No,no hace falta-Miro el camino girando de vez en cuando la dirección y mirando al mapa

-¿Es una bonita sorpresa?

Me vuelvo para encararla

-¿No decías que te gustaban las sorpresas?

-Pero eso no quiere decir que intente averiguarlas-sonríe divertida.

-Ya veo,pues son varias sorpresas

-Pues dime una.

-No,entonces no sería una sorpresa.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la radio en la cual sonaba una canción de U2 _"one" _

el silencio que había entre nosotros no era nada incomodo,ambos seguíamos el ritmo de la canción con el dedo índice dando toques,yo al volante y ella en la puerta.

Llegamos al primer punto de la noche,aparco el coche enfrente de la puerta de un pequeño restaurante llamado _Angel's _un aperitivo, un Martini helado para los dos,agitado,hielo y limón perfecto para verano con la calor que hace y con el estomago vacío sienta de maravilla.

-Ven vamos.

bajo del coche y le abro la puerta

-¿Aquí vamos a comer?

-¿No te gusta?

Le digo mientras cierro el coche con llave y volteo a mirarla.

-Si pero ya e comido aquí-Sonríe como diciéndome "has fallado"

Sabía que esto podría pasar,un pueblo pequeño,yo que soy nuevo y ella llevará aquí años lógico que se conozca todo el pueblo.

-Bueno no importa por que tengo mas sitios

-¿Mas sitios?

Ladea un poco la cabeza

-Si, tengo pensado llevarte a diferentes sitios a comer

-Fufufu es la primera vez que alguien hace eso.

la miro algo confundido

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Perfecto

Le cojo el brazo como en las películas antiguas y entramos dentro,miro los detalles las paredes,suelos etc...

Robin me tira un poco del brazo para llamarme la atención

-Mira nos podemos sentar hay.

Miro donde me dice y veo un asiento para dos,ambos llegamos a dicha mesa y nos sentamos,un camarero algo mayor y le veo el nombre en una chapa metálica que pone "Blueno" este viene hacia nosotros.

-Hola buenas noches ¿Que van a tomar?

Miro a Robin y le pregunto:

-¿Te importa que pida lo mismo para los dos?

-No,adelante-Se acerca a mi-Pero espero que sea una bebida buena-Ella me sonrío y yo hice igual,volteé al camarero para responder a su pregunta

-Eh hola buenas, dos Martinis con hielo y limón,por favor.

-Enseguida.

El camarero se fue dejándonos solo a Robin y a mi,

-Buena elección-Sonrío divertida cerca de mi oído,provocando que me pusiera nervioso al sentirla tan cerca de mi.

Cuando nos trajo las bebidas Robin y yo estuvimos hablando un montón,me hablo de su madre,su pasado,su trabajo,como conoció a Nami y yo la escuchaba,reíamos en alguna que otra ocasión ...Ya nos habíamos bebido mas de la mitad del Martini,yo apoye mi espalda en la silla y ella miró, tenia una mirada interrogativa.

-Bueno llevamos todo este tiempo hablando de mi-Robin puso los codos sobre la mesa juntando ambas manos y poniendo su barbilla.

-Podemos hablar de mi después,ven vamos tengo que llevarte a otro restaurante,espero que este no lo conozcas-Sonreí y ella hizo igual,ambos nos levantamos y deje el dinero en la mesa y en un instante ya estábamos afuera.

Al aparcar de nuevo,ambos bajamos del coche y yo la volví a tomar del brazo,la gente nos miraba,aunque me molestaba que algunos hombres miraran a Robin,parecían unos pervertidos.

Robin tal vez notó eso y me dijo:

-¿Estas celoso?

Me quedé sorprendido ante su pregunta.

-¡¿Que?! No, que va...

Ella se rió y eso me hizo avergonzarme

-No te rías

-Lo siento,pero me hizo gracia,Zoro no te preocupes además -se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Ahora estamos tu y yo ¿no?-La mire a los ojos y le sonreí ¡Dios como me gustaba esta chica! Es tan...Diferente.

Ambos volvimos rumbo a nuestro próximo restaurante

-Y...¿Ahora que toca?

-Ahora toca un aperitivo de queso y vino

Entramos a otro restaurante con una pinta mas rural que el otro,nos sentamos en una mesa y de nuevo vino un camarero con una pinta de francés con un delantal blanco.

-Buenas noches ¿que van a tomar?

-Hola,traiga un queso fuerte y seco y dos copas de_ Tramenier._

El camarero asiente y yo,en su incertidumbre, espero que lo haya entendido de verdad

_-_¿Donde has aprendido eso del _tramenier_?

-Me gusta el licor así que me se algún que otro vino bueno.

Segundos después el tipo vagamente francés deja una tabla de madera sobre la mesita y,_ voilá,_ ha acertado:queso de cabra y _Tramenier_ frío. Increíble, y la cosa no acaba ahí

-Os he traído también miel natural...

-Gracias

Es fantástico cuando a uno le gusta su trabajo. Pero no hay nada más bonito que una chica que come

con gusto como Robin. Sonríe y una la miel sobre el pan aún algo caliente,recién tostado,perfectamente con un color dorado. Pone encima un trozo de queso y da un gran mordico, decidido pero lento,mientras que con la otra mano se protege de de la caída libre de migas enloquecidas. Deja caer en el pequeño plato el trozo de pan que a quedado,mientras que con la otra mano coge el _Tramenier_ y lo acompaña todo con un pequeño sorbo.

¿Como es posible que coma de una forma tan elegante? Es perfecta,coño,es perfecta y los sé perfectamente.

Yo me quedé mirándola y cogí cambien un pan y le puse un poco de miel y el queso de cabra y lo acompañe con un sorbo del vino.

-Y...Bueno zoro

-¿Si?

-Ahora es tu turno de contarme sobre tu vida ¿no?

Asentí decidido con la cabeza y comí otro trozo del pan con el queso que estaba bastante fuerte

-Si es cierto,bueno...¿Que quieres saber primero?

Ella me miró de una forma pensativa,tal vez buscando la pregunta que me quería realizar hasta que cambio su rostro por el cual sabia que ya había encontrado la pregunta correcta.

-Habla me sobre tu familia

Solté un suspiro y miré hacia abajo

-Bueno...No hay mucho que contar,me crié solo,no conocí a mis padres y creo que fue eso la razón por la que me uní al ejercito.

-¿No tenías algún familiar?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-No a nadie,estaba solo,pero...No me importo,nunca quise llamar la atención por aquello ni siquiera dar pena a nadie.

Sonreí de medio lado y le dije:

-Eso no fue lo peor que tuve que pasar en mi vida

Robin escuchaba atenta a todo lo que le dije y enarco una ceja

-¿Te importaría hablarme sobre tu aventura en la guerra?

-La "guerra" es escuchar esa palabra y e traen recuerdos,recuerdos amargos que me gustaría olvidar pero...-me mordí el labio inferior-No puedo,¿sabes? Hay...noches,en las que no puedo dormir,cuando estaba en la guerra en mas de una ocasión nos atacaban por la noche,a la madrugada cuando nuestro sueño es mas profundo.

La miré a los ojos y los desvié para ver mi copa de vino y le di un sorbo

-No tienes por que hablar de ello ahora si no quieres

Puso su mano sobre la mía que estaba apoyada en la mesa

-Pero...Zoro,se que lo pasaste mal demasiado mal tal vez ahora no te desahogues conmigo,pero te vendría bien hablarlo con alguien,no puedes enterrar tantas penurias en tu mente.

Joder ella tenía razón,no podía avanzar si seguía atrapado en el pasado,pero...Me cuesta tanto hablarlo con alguien,todo lo que e pasado,esas pesadillas,esos miedos,esos traumas.

-Gracias Robin, tienes razón pero ahora...No tengo fuerzas y además quiero disfrutar esta velada contigo y no volver al pasado.

-De nada-y me sonrío-Tomate el tiempo que haga falta.

Ambos sonreímos mutuamente y seguimos con nuestra comida y charlando de nuestras cosas,no me dí cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y todavía teníamos que ir a otro restaurante

-Vaya se nos a pasado rápido el tiempo,ven tenemos que irnos

Ella se río y se levantó

-¿A cuantos sitios mas tenemos que ir?

-Je ya queda poco,faltan dos sitios mas

Pagué la comida igual que la vez anterior y nos fuimos,andamos un poco y sentí que Robin me dio la mano y me trajo a ella,la mire dudoso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me coge de la camisa y me atrae hacia sí con las dos manos, cogiéndome de de las solapas de la camisa.

-Dime a quién se la has robado

-¿El que?

-Esta idea,comer una cosa distinta en cada sitio, ¿De quien has cogido la idea?

Sonrío burlonamente

-Es mía

Ella me sonríe

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas seguro?

Me mira interrogativa

-Si,completamente-Miro con una mirada de como si no me importara el tema -Es que estoy lleno de sorpresas.

Sonrío seguro de mi mismo y ella me suelta de las solapas de la camisa dejándome libre. La cojo de la mano.

-Ven vamos,nos queda todavía dos sitios mas.

Esta vez vamos andando ya que estaba cerca el siguiente restaurante donde comeríamos pasta,según lo que e investigado es el mejor restaurante de este pueblo ya que la pasta es muy fresca gracias al ganado.

Vemos ambos la puerta del restaurante y entramos,todo estaba realmente bien decorado,había muchas mesas y no mucha gente.

-¿Has estado aquí ya antes?-Le dije a Robin y volteé a verla

-No,no había estado aquí,siempre pensé que ir sola aquí no es muy...Apropiado,que sería mejor ir con alguien.

Volteó a verme y sonrío,¡madre mía que sonrisa mas bonita tiene! Creo que desde la conocí no había sonreído tanto en mi vida.

-Entonces me alegra a verte traído aquí.

Pedimos mesa y enseguida nos atienden,ambos pedimos un vino blanco y ravioli y una ensalada,

la comida estaba perfecta,compañía perfecta...¡Todo!

Me lo estaba pasando genial con Robin,me decía que le costaba abrirse a las personas que conmigo era diferente y la verdad me encantaba que dijera aquello,me contaba que aveces se centraba demasiado en el trabajo y que le encantaban las flores y su favorita era una que se llamaba _casablanca_, se nos olvidó hacer un brindis a si que pedí una botella de champán.

-Y...¿Por que brindamos?

Le preguntó yo y ella sonríe un poco

-¿Que tal si por nosotros?

Sonrío divertido y elevo la copa al igual que ella

-¿Y por una segunda cita?

-Fufufu De acuerdo

y chocamos nuestras copas produciendo un sonido hermoso lleno de esperanzas

-Salud

Dijimos los dos y le dimos un trago a nuestras copas,la cena surgió genial conversábamos mucho y reíamos también,aveces la gente nos miraban,aquellos con envidia o enfado en sus rostros,otros nos miraban dulcemente.

-Mira prueba esto-Le dije yo a Robin,acercándole un ravioli en mi tenedor,ella se acerco atrapando el ravioli entre sus dientes,creo que no e visto imagen mas hermosa y sexy en el mundo que esta escena.

-Mm está muy rico,mira prueba este otro-Ella tampoco se quedó atrás y me acercó el ravioli,a mi al contrario que a ella me daba "algo" de vergüenza.

- No me digas que te da vergüenza

La miro algo...Avergonzado

-Si un poco

-Fufu venga zoro no pasa nada,a demás que yo lo e hecho

Coño,ella tenía razón,no me hacia mucha gracia...Pero bueno, a si que acerque mis labios al tenedor

y atrape ese trozo de pasta entre mis diente y me aparte y vi que Robin sonreía ganadora de este asalto.

-Si es verdad estaba muy bueno

-¿Has visto como no pasaba nada?Nadie se a reído de ti,y si me dejas decir te ves de lo mas lindo

Ok,eso me había puesto demasiado rojo y ella se reía.

El resto de la noche estuvo bien,encontré una aceituna en mi tenedor y a mi especialmente no me gustaban.

-¿Te gustan las aceitunas?

Le pregunté a Robin,ella me miró con duda.

-Si ¿Por que?

Sonreí ante esa respuesta

-Entonces te contaré la teoría de las aceitunas.

Ella sonrió divertida

-¿Y de que trata?

-Se dice que en una pareja hay uno que le gustan las aceitunas y al otro no

-Y...¿Hay una prueba que lo demuestre?

-No...Pero suena divertido,suena tan absurdo que ¿quien sabe? Podría funcionar.

Ambos reímos

-Y..¿Si eso fuera cierto? ¿Que se demuestra?

-Que la pareja será feliz

Pasó demasiado tiempo y decidimos tomar el postre allí,disfrutamos de una exquisita tarta de queso

finalmente pagué la cuenta y salimos ambos,eran mas de las 23:00.

Llegué gracias a ella a su casa,por que ciertamente me iba a perder,aparque justo enfrente de su casa

la acompañe a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por la cena

-A ti por aceptar

Abrió la puerta pero se quedo enfrente mía,estábamos demasiado cerca,demasiado creo yo.

Nuestras frentes se tocaban y sentí como Robin suspiro.

-No me quiero despedir.

-Yo tampoco.

Ambos soltamos una ligera risa,no podía resistir las ganas de besarla,pero algo me dijo que...No era el momento,me aparte un poco de ella.

-Tengo que irme

-Lo entiendo-ella sonrío y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-Adiós

-Adiós

Y cerró la puerta y yo me quedé allí,me rasqué la nuca y suspiré,entre en el coche y sonreí,disfrute esta noche con ella,demasiado y es cuando me di cuenta que puede ser que algo dentro de mi este sintiendo algo por ella,algo a lo que llaman "amor"

-CONTINUARA-

**Eyyy nakamas holaa espero que les haya gustado este capi,se que dije que tardaría poco en escribirlo,pero aveces se estropean los planes y es justo lo que me pasó a mi,e tenido que ir al hospital por un problema mio de mi pie y bueno ya os imagináis, e perdido demasiado tiempo y aparte este capi era un GRAN reto para mi,queria que fuera perfecto,algo épico que gustará mucho y espero haberlo conseguido, y aparte es la primera vez que en el Writer consigo escribir 9 paginas ufff estoy agotada xD bueno como arriba les dije agradeceré aquí los reviews del anterior capitulo.**

**Julie Tatsumaki:Holaaa me alegra saber que te gusto que zoro se sincerara con Robin :D y claro esta cuando le a pedido salir a robin,no fue muy facil por que tenia varias opciones pero creo que cogí la mejor,no se xD, espero que sigas "algo" viva despues de este capi que espero que te haya gustado y haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tus reviews como siempre n.n un gran abrazo**

**Laugerid: Gracias me alegra saber que te gusto mi capi anterior n.n espero haber dejado bien claro en este capi hasta cierto punto de interes que tienen el uno al otro xD y claro k estan destinados a estar juntos *^* **

**Un graaan abrazo **

**pdt:Ahora me pondré a leer tu capi k vi k actualizastes ;) k ganitas **

**Nico Ale:Si zoro se animo! y mira que cacho cita preparo para ella! y si nami es muy explosiva ya veras en el capi que viene xD**

**Me encanto escribir la escena del tractor muajajaja es k es cierto severia demasiado sexy,ni ella podría resistirse a observarlo jajaja y habrás observado que si se a perdido pero no tanto es un avance jajaja,espero k la cita haya sido de tu agrad pesar de tardar y andar ocupada me haya quedado bien,gracias por tu apoyo en los examenes T.T motiva mucho,por que puede k me quiten el portatil por mi bien y tardaré en subir (espero que no) por k lo escribire al menos en papel muajajaja**

**un abrazooooooo **

**pdt: Cuando leí tu pdt me kede ti flipa no sabia que eras tu nico ale jajajaja tus reviews me animan mogollon,me recuerdas a mi cuando no tenía cuenta espero k la tengas pronto ;) cuentas con mi apoyo si tienes alguna pregunta me lo dices por face xaoooo**

**hushgueass: espero k no hayas muerto por la sexy escena de zoro en el tractor! y k me digas que este capi me kedo "eubfewl" no me ara feliz bakayoru *baile de chopper***

**si la actitud de zoro es bastante hot como muy bien dices tu jajajaja **

**un abrazooooo**

**Y bueno ya terminé xD un saludo enorme tambien a aquellos k leen y no comentan k seran algo vagos para dejar reviews pero al menos lo leen y lo disfrutan que es lo importante **

**un saludo enorme nakamas **

**nos leemos **

**sayonara!**


	7. La llamada inesperada

**Hola nakamas bueno por fin tengo un momento para escribirles este capitulo que espero les guste e estado muy liada últimamente y e tenido unos momentos difíciles pero aquí estoy. **

**Bueno me gustaría agradecerles por los comentarios ya que hemos llegado a los 41 y jamás pensé que llegaría a tal nivel a si que os lo agradezco de corazón n.n **

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo este capitulo, nos leemos abajo**

**Cuando te encuentre capitulo 7 La llamada inesperada.**

Al día siguiente me desperté sobre las diez, Nami me había dado el día libre para que "disfrutase" según ella del pueblo y tal vez diera una vuelta o lo que sea.

Una vez despierto me vestí con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino de tirantes y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar un buen desayuno para recoger energías, hice un café y unas tostadas

con mantequilla,mientras iba saboreando uno de esos bocados me acordé de la cita de ayer con Robin...Robin es decir su nombre y no puedes evitar sonreír, ¿raro verdad? Tan solo pensar que mis labios estuvieron tan,pero tan cerca de los suyos...¡Dios y las ganas que tenía de probarlos!

Pero no me arrepiento,era cierto no era el momento preciso y creo que no queda muy bien el que nos besemos en la primera cita.

Lo mas raro fue que le propuse otra, ¡otra! Y ella acepto,puede ser cierto lo que dijo Nami de que le gusto,madre mía parezco un adolescente, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en aquello que en cierta parte era cierto.

Una vez que había desayunado fregué los platos y recogí el piso un poco,fregando el suelo y pasando la aspiradora. Puse un vinilo exactamente uno de Bon Jovi para escuchar algo de música y no tener que estar solo con un silencio incomodo.

La mañana pasó realmente rápido y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 14:30 me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, preparé una dorada al horno con patatas era algo fácil y aparte muy rico ya que adoro comer pescado, así que pelé y corte las patatas poniéndolas en una bajilla y al pescado prácticamente solo tenía que lavarlo y ya esta, ya que el pescadero me limpio estupendamente, no pude evitar acordarme del camarero ese que me encontré, agh que asco de tío era un cotilla pero ¡y a el que mas le da si estoy tuerto! Seguro que a el no le haría gracia si le hablara de su ceja ondulada que parecía haber salido de un circo.

Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme y olvidándome de ese tipo que realmente no valía la pena recordar.

Mientras que el pescado se hacia puse la mesa colocando el plato y los cubierto,el vaso,el vino...Tal vez para un pescado quede mejor el lambrusco. Asentí satisfecho con mi decisión y cogí la botella del lambrusco. Una vez que ya había comido fregué los platos y me dispuse a intentar dormir un poco en el sofá,estaba cansado y no dormí mucho otra vez las puñeteras pesadillas,tal vez Robin tenga razón y debería hablar de ello para...Desahogarme y olvidar.

Escuché un sonido que me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¡era el teléfono! Fui corriendo a cogerlo antes de que colgaran.

-¿Diga? -Dije para saber de quien se trataba

-Shishishi hola Zoro, soy yo Luffy

Me quedé sorprendido al escuchar que se trataba de mi amigo Luffy

-Hey Luffy que agradable sorpresa-Dije realmente alegre y sorprendido

-Bueno y... ¿Y que tal en el pueblo ese?

-Ah bueno, pues la verdad muy bien,me compré un piso,tengo trabajo...

De repente escuche a una persona por detrás que estaba gritándole a mi amigo.

-¡Ah! Ace, te dije que esperaras tu turno

Aleje un poco el móvil para que no me doliera el oído de sus gritos

-Menudos idiotas...-Dije por lo bajo mientras escuchaba " deja me hablar con el" o "Joder que te esperes" y algún que otro golpe entre ellos también se escuchaba.

-¡Oi! Chicos, ¿Quieren para de una vez?-Les dije a ambos, se escucho un silencio y uno de ellos cogió el móvil

-Lo siento Zoro, pero ya sabes como es Luffy

-Pero si has sido tu el primero en entrometerte-Le dije algo malhumorado.

-Si,si bueno...La cuestión es, ¿como estas? Hace tiempo que te fuiste y todos preguntan por ti-

-Ya veo, púes lo que le estaba diciendo a tu hermano,estoy bien, conseguí un piso,trabajo en una tienda...

-O vaya ya veo que te va bien, y...-Hizo una pausa larga Ace y se puso mas serio,yo me preocupé por que no sabía que iba a decirme,me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba a que continuara con su frase.

-¿Sigues teniendo esas pesadillas?-Me puse serio y me rasque la nuca y suspiré

-Todos los días.

-Zoro, ya te lo dijeron, en la guerra 2 de cada 5 soldados vuelven traumatizados, deberías hablar con un sicólogo, además lo que tu pasaste fueron peores cosas aparte de lo de Kuina te pasó algo muy serio de lo que no quieres hablar o no quieres que nadie saque el tema-Se puso algo serio y amenazador-, ¿O no recuerdas...

-¡Para!-Le dije enojado a Ace-No sigas por hay, ¿Vale? No hablaré con ningún sicólogo, ¿de acuerdo? Habrá otra manera de olvidar,no quiero que se compadezcan de mi gente que no conozco y a la cual solo le importa que les pague en efectivo.

-Vale,vale Zoro tranquilo ...-Dijo el mas pausadamente para que le obedeciera,pero yo ya estaba enfadado,furioso

-No,no puedo ¿¡Acaso estuviste tu en la guerra!?, No ¿verdad? Púes no saques el tema, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Bueno...Vale, lo siento.

Suspiré para tranquilizarme,estaba tenso y furioso, me relaje y tranquilicé mi tono de voz

-Bueno,¿solo llamabas para eso?

-Si, y...Dime ¿ya as ligado?

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre nosotros, volvimos a hablar con normalidad,sonreí cuando escuché esa pregunta.

-Mas o menos-Dije con un tono divertido.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?

-Si, bueno básicamente...Solo hemos tenido una cita pero fue bastante bien.

-Vaya eso suena genial,ya mismo Luffy y yo iremos a verte, me la tendrás que presentar,por que conocer a una mujer que te guste...Zoro eso no se ve todos los días.

Ambos reímos y hablamos bastante tiempo, basicamente los minutos hablando se pasarón volando

-Bueno te dejo Zoro que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vale,nos vemos

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y colgamos. No sabía que hacer,un sábado por la tarde creo que iría a hacer deporte o algo así, fui a mi cuarto y me quité la camisa para ponerme una para hacer deporte, me puse una camisa blanca de cuello con forma de "V" que no llegaba a que se me viera mi cicatriz del pecho,que me llegaba del hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Y suspiré con disgusto,por que en estos tiempos si alguien te ve manco,cojo,tuerto como yo o con cicatrices grandes como las mías... Todos piensan igual.

"A estado en la guerra" hay gente que tal vez se te acerca para darte la enhorabuena por servir a tu país o alguna otra que simplemente te ve mal y sienten pena por ti.

Estas cosas que a mi me suele pasar no me suceden cuando estoy con Robin,siento que puedo ser yo mismo sin ocultarme con nada ni siquiera con unas gafas de sol encima de una cicatriz, simplemente ser yo,yo mismo.

Una vez que ya me puse otros pantalones y me puse unos zapatos adecuados para hacer deporte salí del piso con las llaves y la cartera. Fui andando ya que me acordé de que cerca de donde vivo había un gimnasio, así que irá allí para ver como estaba aquello.

De nuevo iba con un mapa en la mano para no perderme,¿que queréis que haga? No puedo evitar perderme pero bueno es algo que tengo asumido aunque no me agrada que la gente utilice esto para burlarse de mi, lo veo inapropiado.

Crucé un par de calles,girando a la derecha o izquierda hasta que finalmente lo encontré, por fuera se veía...normal,tal vez algo viejo, pero en fin como se dice:

"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"

Simplemente la gente critica demasiado sin saber realmente de lo que hablan,para gustos los colores

si hay gente que no opina igual que tu, ¿que se le va hacer?Simplemente nada lo que pasa que es muy simple meterse con otras personas.

Entré dentro del gimnasio donde pude ver a ciertas personas entrenando y haciendo ejercicio, entre ellos hombres y mujeres,fui al demostrador donde había un hombre allí en el mostrador que iba sin camisa y tenía un bigote y unas gafas de sol,me acerqué y vi la etiqueta con su nombre, en la cual ponía "Lulu"

-Hola buenas tardes-dije con educación a este señor que estaba leyendo una revista,al escucharme aparta la reviste y me ve.

-Hola,igualmente

-Mira para entrenar unas...dos horas.

-¿Tiene tarjeta de socio?-Me dijo este mientras sacaba un folleto

-No,pero ahora mismo no me interesa,mas bien e venido para probar ¿sabes?

-Entiendo,si va a probar le contará un 30% menos,tome aquí esta el precio.

Me entregó el folleto donde pude ver todo lo que este gimnasio tenía,los precios,etc...

-Muy bien-Dije y saqué la cartera,entregándole el dinero al tal "Lulu"

-Gracias, que disfrute haciendo ejercicio

-Vale gracias.

Le dije mientras entraba dentro,lo que suponía este sitio tenía de todo,puede ser que incluso me haga socio.

Instantáneamente empecé a hacer mis ejercicios,levantamiento de pesas,flexiones...

Robin por la tarde había quedado con su amiga Nami a tomar un café por hay para charlar de sus cosas,ambas amigas una vez que se vieron en el sitio acordado se saludaron.

-Hola Robin- Dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola Nami- Dijo está correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería que estaba en la terraza,que por cierto se estaba estupendamente gracias al buen clima que hacía en el lugar.

Un camarero se les acercó para pedir nota.

-Dos cafés por favor-Dijo Robin y el camarero se fue en busca de las bebidas de estas dos.

Nami miro a su compañera como si intentase leerle la mete y ponía una cara algo...maquiavélica

-Y...dime Robin-Dijo Nami llamándole la atención a la morena.

-¿Que tal la cita?

-¿De que cita me hablas Nami?-Dijo la morena como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba.

-O venga Robin,no juegues conmigo. Púes tu cita de ayer con Zoro

Robin soltó una leve risa, y su amiga parecía entusiasmada de que esta le respondiera

-O eso-Dijo con inocencia en su voz y Nami suspiró-Estuvo de maravilla

-¿Enserio?-Nami se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Robin.

El camarero se acercó a las dos mujeres y les dejó el café en la mesa.

-Gracias-Dijo Nami y de nuevo el camarero se fue a atender posiblemente a otra mesa.

-Si,la verdad es que fue todo perfecto.

Nami iba tomando su café muy entretenida mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Hubo química?-Dijo Nami mientras sonreía.

-Bastante-Dijo Robin y a continuación tomo un trago de su café.

-Bueno y...Cuenta me ¿A donde te llevó? ¿Fue un caballero? Venga dímelo todo.

Dijo está muy nerviosa y ansiosa de saber que fue lo que pasó, a lo cual solo le hacia gracia a Robin

-Bueno, tuvo una idea muy original-Dijo ella mientras cogió la taza entre sus manos.

-¿Muy original? Explícate.

-Hizo como un tour, me llevo a varios restaurantes a comer,fuimos a beber algo,luego a por un aperitivo y finalmente comimos y tomamos el postre

-Mmm suena bien.-Dijo esta e hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero fue comida cutre o algo decente? Por que esa idea suena cara.

Robin bebió de su taza y respondió

-Toda la comida era cara,incluso a los sitios a los que fuimos.

-Vaya...No me esperaba eso de Zoro.

-Ni yo-Robin sonrió.-Además fue en todo momento un caballero y me hizo sentir...especial

Nami sonrió tiernamente al oír esa declaración de su amiga.

-Me alegra saber eso, y dime ¿Vais a quedar otra vez?

-Si

Nami como si le hubiesen dicho que le a tocado la lotería, mas o menos puso una cara de alegría y sorpresa.

-Vaya, me alegra saber eso Robin,la verdad es que quedáis muy bien juntos. Y ¿Os besasteis?

Robin río-Nami,no te pases que eres muy cotilla.

Ambas rieron y siguieron con su café.

Después de estar varios minutos tal vez media hora en la cinta corriendo paré y fui a tomar agua en una fuente que había,una vez llegué a la fuente bebí agua de allí,al terminar y dar la vuelta choqué con alguien y este que estaba detrás se giró a verme.

-¡Eh! Oye tu cuidado,mira por donde...-Al verlo no me lo podía creer,se trataba de aquel camarero de mierda de las cejitas raras.

-Vaya,pero si es el tuerto-Dijo el mirandome desafiadamente y cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Otra vez con lo del tuerto?Parece que no aprendes e rubiales.-Le dije yo de igual modo,es cierto no me habia puesto las gafas de sol, aunque el ya sabia que estaba tuerto.

Nuevamente este tipo seguia fumando.

-¿Acaso no sabes que no se fuma?-Le dije mientras le señalaba el cartel de "Prohibido fumar"

-Mira marimo,no me toques la moral-Dijo mientras cogía su cigarrillo y se hacerco a mi hechandome todo el humo en la cara,yo me quedé en mi postura sin flaquear en ningún momento.

-Mira oye,no quiero pelear contigo,¿vale? A si que por favor,¿por que no te vas a algún otro sitio donde quepan idiotas como tu?

Este se quedó mirandome con rabia, apretando los dientes, apenas nos conocemos y ya nos llevabamos no quería pelear,adémas no queria llamar la atención mas de lo normal.

Me mirá sorprendido y me coge uno de mis collares militares.

-¿Que eres militar?-Me dice con un tono divertido.

-Ex militar para tu información-Le digo yo,haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no toque los collares.

-Ja,¿y que vas hacer? Pegarme,darme una paliza,mira no te tengo miedo por que hayas sido militar,Roronoa Zoro-Le da una calada a su cigarrillo-Ese es tu nombre ¿no? Lo pone en la chapa.

Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta y el vuelve a calar su cigarrillo.

-Bueno y ya que sabes mi nombre acaso no tienes modales para presentarte,cejillas.

El me mira serio por un momento hasta que responde y yo lo sigo mirando.

-Sanji,mi nombre es Sanji.

Dijo el y dío media vuelta como para despedirse cosa que me estraño por que estabamos "peleando" por decirlo de algún modo.

-Bueno si vas a venir mas a menudo aqui nos veremos la cara.

Dijo mientras se iba,la verdad prefería que se fuera para que no me provocase,este tío me daba muy malas espina, pero si nos podemos evitar mejor.

Seguí haciendo mis ejercicios levantando pesas hasta que se agotó esas dos horas, así que recogí mis cosas,me despedí de Lulu y puede ser que me venga aqui mas amenudo.

Ya era un poco tarde a si que fuí directamente a casa,al dejar las llaves y la cartera bi que tenia un mensaje en el contestador,cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

Me acerqué al teléfono y le dí al botón de reproducir mientras me fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y escuché ya la reproducción.

_**Hola Zoro,soy Robin quería hablar contigo,pero como veo que no estas en casa te dejo este mensaje que espero que escuches.**_

Casí me atraganto con el vaso de agua al enterarme de que era Robin,me acerque al contestador y me senté en una silla a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme en el mensaje.

**_Verdaderamente disfrute ayer contigo y espero que haya esa segunda cita,bueno el lunes nos vemos en la tienda de Nami,cuidate Zoro el lunes me dices que te parece la idea de quedar de nuevo,¿De acuerdo? Bueno un saludo_**

_**chao**_

Sonreí al terminar de escuchar el mensaje,estaba contento ¡otra cita! Era perfecto, el lunes hablaré con ella haber en que quedamos,y obviamente creo que se lo habrá contado a Nami a si que el lunes tendré que sorportar sus preguntas,acusaciones, y amenazas de bajarme el sueldo como no le cuente alguna cosa que le interese,tal vez la información que no pudo sacar a Robin.

Tal vez la vida me sonría que tanta guerra y pesadillas valga la pena,cuando estoy con ella olvido la muerte de kuina, la guerra...¡Todo!

Tal vez ella sea la primera en saber...Una parte oscura de mi pasado.

-CONTINUARA-

**Por fin ! me siento libre XD tenía muchas ganas de terminar este capi por que queria compartirlo con ustedes lo mas rápido posible,perdonadme pero ando muy ocupada,ya mismo empiezá el instituto y blablabla XD pero eso no me impedirá subir este finc *^* **

**Un abrazo enorme minna espero que les haya gustado este capi dentro de poco o lo más rápido que pueda la conti.**

**Agradezco desde aqui a todos aquellos que comentan y no tienen cuenta **

**Nico Ale:Holiss que me digas que te gustó la cita no me va a hacer feliz bakayoruu chopper dance* jaja me alegra saber que te gustó y si a muchas les gustaría salir con Zoro pero Robin se lo gano y por cierto muy bien. Su sentido de orientación le falló un poquito pero un poquito XD y si las batallas mentales de Zoro a mi es que me encantan jajaja me encanta saber que te gustó su idea de la cita y el brindis etc... Y lo de la pasta es que no me pude resistir a escribir eso XD En la segunda cita se verá como se desenvuelve mas pero habrá que esperar mujajaja aún que tengo ganas ya de escribirlo u.u xD al final no me quiraron mi laptop ! fue algo bueno y lo del hospital ya estoy mejor todo se arregló por ahora jaja gracias por tu apoyo y espero qye este capi tambien te haya gustado n.n nos vemos un abrazo!**

**sasuke uchiha: Que alegria que comentases! me alegra saber que te gustó y si robin tan sensual como siempre es que ella es única! Por eso la amamos jajaja y si zoro se pierde ya sabes como es el :P un abrazo!**

**y ya esta XD**

**Dedico este capi a mi onii-chan Lord Yavetil por terminar un fanfic estupendo que simplemente no tengo palabras de describir es una obra maestra y tambein por todo el apoyo que me da n.n Saludos a todos.**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8 Planes

**Holaaa minna aquí os dejo el capitulo 8º de este finc! Muchísimas gracias por vuestro comentarios y gran apoyo arigatouu **

**Cuando te encuentre capitulo 8 Planes **

Me levanté de la cama y miré la hora, las 8:30 de la mañana era lunes hoy tenía que ir a trabajar y lo mejor de todo hablar con Robin.

Estaba cansado de nuevo no había dormido mucho, esas pesadillas eran insufribles todas las noches lo mismo una pesadilla que provocará mis desvelos por las noches y ese sudor frío en mi cuerpo.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha para quitarme el sudor y estar más fresco preparé mi ropa interior y me fui a duchar, me quité la ropa dejando mi cuerpo desnudo y me duché.

Una vez que ya me duché y salí del baño y preparé mi ropa. Me puse una camiseta negra con dos rayas a la izquierda blancas en vertical,unos pantalones vaqueros,mis botas y como toque final mis collares.

Fui a la cocina y preparé un desayuno rápido de café y cereales,no tenía mucha hambre pero como Nami me iba a poner a trabajar como una mula...Era mejor ir lleno de energías.

Cogí las llaves. el móvil y me fui a trabajar y la verdad hoy iba un poco mas entusiasmado de ir a trabajar aunque tuviera a la bruja usurera de Nami molestándome.

Llegué al sótano y vi mi coche aparcado a lo lejos,me acerqué al vehículo y una vez entré y arranque el motor me fui directo al trabajo-bueno no directamente por que todavía me perdía "algo"-.

Iba en plena carretera,el clima estaba estupendo y hacia un cielo despejado. Respiré hondo y puse la radio del coche con la ventanilla bajada para que corriese el aire y con mis gafas de sol puestas.

Pude divisar a lo lejos una pequeño prado donde estaba la tienda con algunos coches por hay,al llegar aparque en mi plaza y cerré el coche al salir, fui al despacho de Nami y la vi buscando algunos papeles o algo y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Nami-Dije con la voz un poco agotada

-Ah, buenos días Zoro,bueno no te quedes hay parado dentro de nada vendrá el camión con los artículos,por ahora limpia un poco el suelo y esas cosas.

Gruñí un poco por ser tan mandona-¿Y tu que vas hacer?-Le dije algo molesto.

-Fácil tengo que cuidar de los animales que los dueños han dejado aquí y atender a los clientes que vinieran.

Me quedé pensativo por un momento-Vale de acuerdo me voy a trabajar-Le dije ya mientras me iba

y escuché la voz de Nami a lo lejos.

-¿Y que tal tu cita con Robin?-Me paré en seco, ok ya seguro se había enterado de todo.

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!-Le dije y escuché como se reía,¡maldita bruja usurera sin alma!

-Ya lo hablé con Robin,perece que te portaste muy bien jajaja

Gruñí por lo bajo aunque en una parte de mi se alegro de que Robin hablara con Robin y ciertamente me intriga saber de que en concreto hablaron.

Me quité las gafas y me las puse en el cuello de la camisa,estaba un poco nervioso por que no sabia cuando vendría Robin, intenté no ponerme nervioso y concentrarme en el trabajo así que salí a limpiar la entrada,regar algunas flores,ordenar la tienda etc...

Enseguida vi que ya venía el camión con la mercancía,fui a la parte de atrás y me fui a descargarlo.

El conductor bajó y abrió la puerta del camión.

-Antes de nada por favor firme aquí

Miré el papel que me dio y cogí el bolígrafo que me ofreció el,leí por encima lo que ponía y finalmente firme.

-Muy bien ya esta-Le dije devolviéndole el bolígrafo y el papel. Me ayudo a descargar las cajas dejándolas en el suelo para luego llevármela al almacén y que no se tuviera que retrasar el repartidor.

Eran las 12:15 de la mañana y todavía estaba colocando las cajas en el almacén,según Nami si les pasaba algo a la mercancía que lo quitaría del sueldo a si que iba con cuidado,me encontraba a algún cliente que me conocía y me saludaba.

-Hola Zoro-Me dijo una señora mayor llamada Kokoro que sinceramente es súper vieja y tienen muchas arrugas en su rostro,era jefa de la estación del pueblo.

-Hola-Le dije mientras me paraba un poco a saludarla para no ser mal educado

-¿A que a venido?-Le dije curioso por saber el por que había venido.

-Ah pues e acompañado a mi nieta a llevar su mascota aquí para que le compre algo,no se jaja

Sacó una botella que tenía en su bolso y empezó a beber y se reía.

-je ya veo,bueno a sido un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que trabajar-dije mientras acomodaba un saco de estiércol en mi hombro.

-No importa en otra ocasión-Dijo sonriendo y dándole un trago a su botella de alcohol y yo me fui

a dejar aquella bolsa en su sitio.

Pasaron las horas y no llegaba Robin,estaba un poco frustrado,quería hablar de ella y hablar sobre esa 2º cita sin duda alguna deseaba verla con toda mi alma y al no verla allí me frustraba.

Nami me mandó etiquetar los nuevos artículos que habían traído así que me encontraba en uno de los pasillos agachado etiquetando los artículos con sus correspondientes precios cuando escuche a una gritona nami mandándome a hacer mas cosas.

-¡Zoro! Ven necesito que me hagas un favor-Solté aire por la boca y coloqué lo último que me faltaba y dejarlo todo bien en su sitio y fui al mostrador donde estaba nami.

-¿Que ocurre?-Le dije en un tono cansado ya que en toda la mañana no había parado de trabajar y se notaba ya mi cansancio.

-Necesito que arregles una cosa.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno...Sabes que en la parte de atrás donde tenemos los perros hay una caseta vieja ¿no?

Ya sabia de donde venían los tiros y suspiré cerrando mi ojo.

-Si,lo se.

Nami puso ambas manos en su cintura y sonrío de manera maléfica.

-Pues me gustaría que la arreglaras para poder guardar un par de cosas como productos de limpieza etc...

Crucé mis brazos y le dije:

-¿Me darás un aumento?-Ella empezó a reírse.

-Creo que ya sabes que la respuesta es no, anda venga por favor al menos da le un vistazo.

Miré al suelo pensando y me rasque el cuello, y suspiré resignado.

-Vale esta bien.

Dije mientras ya me iba a echarle un vistazo a aquella caseta que seguro me daba mucho trabajo,escuché como Nami me daba las gracias pero sinceramente no me importa por que si me hubiera negado me hubiera puesto mas horas de trabajo o bajado el sueldo,multitudes de opciones.

Llegué a la parte donde teníamos a los perros que nos dejaban en unas jaulas bastantes amplias para que no se sintieran encerrados, luego se les daba paseos,bañaba,etc...

Vi la caseta que por fuera se veía fatal,tenía madera podrida,la puerta rota,el pequeño tejado tan bien se veía mal...Un desastre total.

-¿En que lío me e metido?-Me dije a mi mismo algo enfadado,pero en fin ya no se puede cambiar las cosas,así que me acerque a aquella casa y toque la puerta y estaba muy débil, la moví un poco y las bisagras oxidadas se rompieron.

-¿Pero que..? Joder, no sabia que estaba tan mal.

Me quedé con la puerta en mis manos y la tiré a un lado,decidí que lo mejor seria hacer una nueva.

Rodeé la casa mirando la madera y como estaba,tal vez solo necesitara las paredes una mano de pintura ya que no se veía tan mal como la puerta.

Me subí al tejado en una parte que parecía mas segura, el centro del techo estaba...regular no me quería arriesgar a andar en el centro del tejado vaya ser que se rompa y caiga,pude oír unos pasos que se acercaban,yo estaba de rodillas y pase un poco cuando me viene un aroma a flores y escucho una melodiosa risa levante mi mirada y la vi,la vi a ella.

-Vaya ya veo que estas muy ocupado.

Me puse de pie y me sacudí un poco el polvo de los pantalones y baje dando un salto y me aproximé un poco a ella.

-No,bueno si pero...-aclaré la garganta-Siempre puedo sacar un minuto para ti-No me di cuenta de la frase tan cursi que dije hasta que me di cuenta y noté mi cara estaba ardiendo,ella soltó una leve risa.

-Gracias,ya veo que Nami te manda trabajo sucio-Dijo ella mirando la caseta vieja.

-Si bueno...Ya la conoces si me negaba me bajaba seguro el sueldo,es una maldita bruja usurera

Dije eso último por lo bajo aunque Robin lo pudo escuchar ya que vi como sonreía.

Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y me apoye en la madera enfrente de ella mientras ella me miraba.

-Querías hablar conmigo sobre algo ¿no?-Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos y volvió a mirarme clavándome esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Pues si

-Y...¿de que trataba?-Dije sonriendo y cruzándome de brazos

-Si ya lo sabes-se roe divertida y yo me hago el loco-¿Pero que era es que no me acuerdo?

-Sobre esa segunda cita que tu querías tener conmigo,¿o es que ya no la quieres tener?

-No claro que quiero tener esa cita, vale ya se que no puedo tomarte el pelo-Dije riéndome

-¿Y que podemos hacer en esta cita?,¿Tienes algo en mente?

Le dije y ella volvió a sonreír como diciéndome que si tiene algo en mente, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

-¿Que te parece una cena romántica en mi casa?

No sé si fue por los nervios,mi pulso acelerado,esa voz terriblemente sexy que tenía pero fue una sensación maravillosa sentir su aliento.

-Me parece fantástico-Le susurré a ella en el oído como anteriormente ella hizo conmigo

-CONTINUARA-

**Madre mia desde hace cuanto que no subo? Hace tres semanas? Me siento fatal por no subirles nada y encima que esto fuera mas corto pero los estudios,examenes y e tenido problemas familiares ...Pués cuesta bastante y claro la falta de ideas pero bueno...El siguiente capitulo lo tengo pensado TODO asi que creo que tardaré menos espero.**

**Como siempre digo gracias a todos los que leen y a los que leen y comentan por que siemrpe me dan ese subidom para seguir escribiendo que tanto motiva.**

**Quiero dedicar este capi, bueno me gustaría dedicarselo el siguiente capi ya que el proximo obviamente será mejor pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta a lo que iba dedicar a mi gran amigo/nii-chan Lord Yavetil este capi por que a tenido problemas de salud etc... Y me parece todo un luchador y un valiente que se fuerza por seguir adelante y es algo que yo admiro muchísimo un abrazo nakama que sabes que te quiero ;)**

**Minna hasta aquí el capi de hoy pronto la conti (lo mas rápido que pueda) gracias por leer siempre si dejas un comentario te lo agradezco muchisimo siempre ayudan en esos momentos en los que uno no tiene ideas **

**Un abrazo nos vemos ! :D**

**sayonara! **


End file.
